Un nuevo Inquilino
by Deyitha
Summary: Marshall ha decidido escaparse del dominio de su padre, ahora deberá buscar donde quedarse, sin embargo nunca se imaginaria que el Dulce Reino sería la primera opción. Marshall x Bubblegum MI primera historia de esta loca y divertida pareja. "Finnceline" Incluido...
1. Capitulo uno: Escapando de casa

**DISCLAIMER: HORA DE AVENTURA NO ME PERTENECE T-T, ESTA HISTORIA TIENE LA FINALIDAD DE ENTRETENERLOS…**

* * *

******Capitulo uno: Escapando de casa**

Marshall estaba sentado en el trono que próximamente sería suyo, estaba cansado de que su padre estuviera obsesionado en encontrar a la chica que compartiría el trono con él.

-¿Hijo cual eliges?, ¿la Princesa del Espacio Grumoso o La Princesa Joya?- decía su padre emocionado.

-¡Hay Papá estoy harto, ninguna de ellas me gusta y no quiero casarme por obligación, me largo de aquí!- gritó eufórico ganándose una mirada asesina de su padre.

-¡No te me vas de aquí, te casarás con alguna de ellas te guste o no!- estaba molesto demasiado sin embargo para Marshall eso no es problema porque casi siempre se salía con la suya.

-¡Oblígame!-desafió-¡No me importa ese absurdo reinado, y no me obligues a quedarme porque no lo haré!

-Bueno, si te vas dale saludos a Marceline de mi parte, además vamos a ver cuanto tiempo duras afuera jajaja, después no te quiero ver suplicándome a que te acepte de nuevo.

-¿Qué crees?, ¿Qué no se cuidarme solo?, solo te diré que en tus sueños solamente me verás suplicándote, porque en realidad no pasara…. ¡Marshall fuera!- dio media vuelta y se fue flotando hacia la salida.

Se la pasó horas "caminando" por el bosque, pensando donde se quedaría pero al ver que todavía le faltaba camino por recorrer se quedo a descansar y comenzó a llover.

-¡Cielos!, ya es de noche, tengo frío, hambre, no tengo refugio y… ¡Ah una manzana!- adsorbió el color de esta misma y prosiguió a caminar con la energía que la manzana le había proporcionado.

-¡Ohm… tengo sueño!- calló dormido en el suelo mientras las gotas de la lluvia seguían cayendo de manera precipitada en el "congelado" cuerpo de Marshall.

Después de esa estruendosa tormenta, un cálido sol se hacia presente en todo el reino de Ooo y Aaa y nos encontramos con un vampiro dormido de una manera tan tierna en una cama del lugar que el nunca se atrevería a ir por su propia cuenta, el Dulce Reino.

-¡Ohm, que bien dormí!-estirándose y sacudiendo su cabello- Voy a levantarme y seguir caminan…. ¿pero que rayos?, ¿Qué hago yo aquí?-se preguntaba para sí mismo.

-¡¿No, no es lo que estoy pensando cierto?! , todo menos con la cara de chicle esa- decía para si mismo al ver que no llevaba puesta la misma ropa sino una pijama y notar lo rosa en todos lados.

Marshall oyó que alguien abría la puerta con una llave el solo atinó a fingir que todavía seguía durmiendo, pero para su sorpresa era el mayordomo de la Princesa, Mentita.

-¿Qué raro, sigue dormido?, es una buena noticia, ¡pero cuando la Princesa se entere de esto si que se molestará!- se decía para sí Mentita que no dejaba de dar vueltas.

El vampiro ya se había enterado de que no tubo nada con la Princesa y que solo fue Mentita quien lo llevo hasta aquí, pero y ¿si le pedía a la princesa que le diera refugio?, ¿Qué por lo menos le diera un cuarto mientras el buscaba otro lugar?, todas esas interrogantes rondaban en la mente de nuestro amigo.

Mentita ya había salido del cuarto donde se encontraba Marshall y este al ver que no se encontraba en las cercanías decidió buscar el laboratorio de la Princesa a hacer lo que nunca le pediría a nadie más, hospitalidad.

-entonces si multiplicamos la raíz podríamos llegar a… No, no esta mal ¿Cómo podré hacer tan rápido ese elixir que crea manzanas instantáneas?- se reprendía a si misma, pero rápidamente oyó un ruido, sin embargo no le presto atención, hasta que un fugaz Marshall le dio un tremendo susto dejándola "pálida" del miedo.

-¡M-Marshall, m-me asustaste!- gritó la Dulce princesa.

-¡Oh así que la rosadita tiene miedo!- en tono burlón esto solo ocasiona que la chica ruede los ojos.

-Escúpelo, ¿que quieres?- carraspeo la pelirosa.

-Bueno… yo…- fue interrumpido.

-¿Qué te quedaste sin casa?- con sarcasmo en su voz, Marshall se sorprendió por lo rápido que respondió.

-¿Cómo sabias?, ¿acaso eres adivina?- inquirió el pelinegro.

- Era de esperar que un vago irrespetuoso como TÚ terminara en la calle- dijo la Princesa sin chistar.

-Oye primero y principal yo HUÍ no me echaron, segundo yo vengo en son de paz, tercero tu eres la primera persona que le pido esto, así que por favor… ¡te lo ruego!- decía Marshall con sinceridad.

-No, no te daré hospitalidad en mi reino, porque no le pides, no se a Fionna, Finn, Marceline tu prima-hermana o a una de las tantas admiradoras que tienes por ahí- se notaba la furia de sus palabras.

-Es que me da vergüenza decírselo a ellos, por lo menos pedírtelo a ti es fácil, digo ¿acaso tenemos una amistad ya sabes "normal"?, te aseguro que ni sabrás que existo.

-¡No!

-¡Si!

-¡No!

-¡Si!

-¡No!

-¡Si!

-¡Si!

-¡No!

-¡Já! gané yo- celebraba victoriosa la Dulce Princesa.

-Por favor, vale no seas mala- dijo mientras se sujetaba de las piernas de la Princesa para no dejarla ir.

-¡Bájate de encima!- forcejeaba para soltarse de su agarre, pero él, era más fuerte haciendo que esta se rindiera y diera la frase culminante- ¡Esta bien te puedes quedar!

-¡En serio!, ¡gracias! Y yo que creía que eras una chica mala onda y aburrida… digo te lo agradeceré por siempre- se corrigió a tiempo y soltó las piernas de la princesa.

-¡Pero eso si hay que poner reglas aquí!- agregó la pelirosa.

- Hay la parte que más detesto- decía fastidiado de que en cada lugar donde se dirigiera hubieran reglas estorbando su paz.

-Nada de Rock solo música clásica, tu desorden lo limpiarás, no tienes sirvientes aquí, bueno si pero tu desorden tu problema, deberás respetar mi privacidad….- y antes de que pudiera terminar se oye la voz de Marshall quejándose de todas esas reglas.

-¡¿Qué?! , ¿Nada de Rock?, Estas loca ni creas que voy a tirar mi bajo-hacha a la basura y ni hablar de limpiar mi desorden ¿para qué sirven los Estúpidos sirvientes aquí?

- Mi casa o mejor dicho ¡MI PALACIO, MIS REGLAS!- Culminó y se dirigió a su habitación dejando al pobre Marshall solo en el laboratorio y muy molesto de no ganar la batalla esta vez.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**-Hola, esta es mi primera historia sobre Hora de Aventura (adventure time), no se como lo hice si les gusto solo déjenme un review y me podrían sugerir alguna idea… suya… esta pareja no tiene muchas en español sino en inglés, y por eso cree esta historia :) les agradezco por haberse tomado un minuto de su tiempo para leer…**-


	2. Capitulo dos: Viviendo en el Castillo

**Capitulo dos: Viviendo en el Castillo**

**DISCLAIMER: HORA DE AVENTURA NO ME PERTENECE T-T, ESTA HISTORIA TIENE LA FINALIDAD DE ENTRETENERLOS…**

* * *

Ha pasado una semana desde que Marshall llegó al palacio, los dos siempre peleaban por cosas insignificantes, Marshall le dijo a la Princesa que no le dijera a nadie que el vivía allá y mucho menos la princesa quería que todos se enteraran de la presencia de dicho vampiro.

Era la hora de desayunar en el reino, ninguno de los trabajadores sabia que Marshall vivía ahí salvo Mentita ya que el lo rescato de la tormenta.

-Guao Mentita esta delicioso, ¿Quién lo preparó?- decía la Princesa mientras se comía su panqueque.

-Fue Marshall su alteza- Bonnibell al oír esto escupió la comida rápidamente.

-¿Qué?, ¡estas loco! , ¿Y si tenia veneno?-gritó la princesa.

-Veo que a alguien le gustó mi comida, de nada- usando sarcasmo en su voz que la princesa pudo notar fácilmente.

-Gracias por nada-fulminó la princesa decidida a retirarse de la mesa, pero Marshall se lo impidió-quítate del medio Marshall.

-Deberías agradecer que te hice una comida especial- dijo en un susurro.

-Todavía te puedo echar de aquí Marshall Lee- a dicho vampiro le pareció extraño que ella dijera su nombre completo y entendió que estaba molesta.

-¿A que le tienes miedo?, ¿a enamorarte de mi?- usando un tono seductor lo que ocasionó que la princesa se sonrojara.

-Q-que… ¡Hay ya aléjate Marshall!- Empujándolo y retirándose del comedor.

¡Jajaja!, adoro molestarla, es tan predecible.- murmuró para si mismo.

Las horas pasaron muy rápido y Marshall se encontraba en su habitación practicando con su Bajo-Hacha, cuando un sonido interrumpe por completo su concentración.

-Marshall, abre soy yo la princesa- dando múltiples golpes a la puerta

-¿Qué quieres Bonnibell?- fastidiado por la interrupción

- Mira escúchame bien, voy a salir a una junta muy importante y te pido que por favor cuides el palacio y ten cuidado de que alguien del reino o algún conocido te vea ok.

-Si, si como sea Bonni- vio como la princesa se iba y el cerro la puerta- El castillo es todo mío, me pregunto si tendrán Frutos rojos tengo hambre.

El vampiro se dirigió a la cocina y para su suerte había un tazón lleno de suculentas manzanas y fresas.

-Que genial, pero seria bueno un poco de música y que tal una película ¿me pregunto si la princesa tendrá películas buenas, como "Rastro de calor"?- dejo el tazón en una mesa de su habitación y comenzó a buscar por todos lados, el ultimo lugar era la biblioteca.

-Genial la biblioteca, otro lugar aburrido ¿pero que es eso?- se sorprendió al notar una caja que decía "recuerdos lejanos".

-Ja, pero mira de que esta lleno, ¡de películas!, me llevaré unas cuantas- dijo Marshall emocionado creyendo que eran películas de acción.

Se dirigió a su habitación y comenzó a poner la primera película y a "comer" las fresas y manzanas, cuando la película comenzó Marshall se sorprendió.

-No puedo creer que así era Bonnibell de bebé… Aww era tan linda y ahora bueno admito que es bonita pero es tan aburrida- oh ahí esta en la bañera es tan...- fue interrumpido por una persona muy molesta.

-Marshall Lee, ¿Por qué demonios estas viendo esas películas?, no escuchaste que te dije desde el primer día que no tocarás nada- la princesa estaba molesta muy molesta

-Oye, calma carnalita yo no sabia que esas películas eran bueno… tu sabes, yo solo creí que eran de acción- se excuso

-esta bien te perdono, solo porque estoy de buen humor, porque sino ya te hubiera echado de aquí y sin compasión- amenazó la pelirosa

-bueno….- de nuevo interrumpieron pero oyeron una voz muy familiar

-Dulce Princesa, soy yo Finn y Jake- los pasos se oían cada vez más cerca de donde ellos dos se encontraban.

-Marshall escóndete no se en el armario, debajo de la cama donde sea pero ya- murmuró la princesa

El se había escondido en el armario, y la princesa se sentó en la cama como si nada.

-¡Ah hola Finn, Jake!- saludo Bonnibell

-Hola Princesa, espero que no la hallamos molestado, vinimos a buscar la ropa que deje en el armario la ultima vez que me quede aquí- dirigiéndose al armario sin embargo la Dulce Princesa evitó que Finn lo abriera colocándose en medio de la puerta.

-¡No!, digo no, yo creo que Fionna se la llevo o no se a lo mejor Mentita se las envió a ustedes y bueno no se dieron cuenta- Mintió.

-Oh bueno esta bien, vámonos Jake- dijo Finn pero noto como Jake olfateaba algo- ¿Qué haces hermano?

-Estoy olfateando algo... ese olor es muy similar al de Marceline, Creo que es Marshall… espérate si es Marshall.

-D-de ¿Qué están hablando?- dijo nerviosa la princesa

-El olor es muy fuerte viene del armario, permiso princesa- la princesa se movió de allí y Jake abrió la puerta del armario pero mayor fue su sorpresa al no encontrar a nadie.

-Juraría que el estaba ahí- agregó Jake

-vámonos hermano, creo que el golpe que te diste ayer por luchar con ese Troll te afecto la nariz- agregando una risita que a Jake le molesto mucho, ellos se fueron de la vista de la princesa entonces Jake aprovechó para contarle algo.

-¿Mira no viste a la princesa muy extraña?

-No… a ¿Qué te refieres?

-como protegía el armario, ¿acaso tiene algo que ocultar?

-exacto, hay que averiguar que se trae entre manos- dijo Finn curioso quería saber el ¿Por qué? De la extraña actitud, de la que Jake nombraba como su "ex novia".

Mientras en la habitación, Bonnibell estaba que tiritaba del miedo, pero _*¿donde estará Marshall?*_, pensó

-Marshall sal de dondequiera que estés- decía mientras buscaba y rebuscaba en el armario hasta que dio la media vuelta y…

-Bu- dejando escapar una sonrisa nasal

-Ahh, Marshall deja de hacer eso, buena idea el convertirte en murciélago- le felicitó

-Oh me alagas- poniendo una pose dramática

-Por Dios no exageres, uff casi te descubren, menos mal que no paso- dijo la princesa aliviada

-si verdad, todo gracias a mis poderes, jujuju y bueno ¿Por qué estas de buen humor?-inquirió

-¡pues estas viendo a la científica del año!- dijo con alegría

-bueno súper cerebrito te felicito, ahora eres la nerd más nerd de Ooo y Aaa.

-¡Marshall!-gritó

-Cálmate es una simple broma

-bueno me voy a mi cuarto, hasta luego Marshall- se despidió

-Hasta luego-respondió

Mientras dos chicos, bueno un chico y un perro se encontraban en su casa planeando algo para descubrir lo que la Princesa ocultaba y no se detendrían hasta averiguarlo.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

gracias por los reviews... por todo... los quieroo!


	3. Capitulo tres: Un extraño Inconveniente

**Capitulo tres: un extraño inconveniente**

**DISCLAIMER: HORA DE AVENTURA NO ME PERTENECE :(, ESTA HISTORIA TIENE LA FINALIDAD DE ENTRETENERLOS… ustedes ya saben así que no los interrumpo más… **

**Posdata: cuando coloco que Marshall camina es porque el lo toma como si estuviera caminando en cambio todos sabemos que el flota.**

* * *

Después de lo acontecido el día anterior Finn y Jake estaban buscando ayuda para descubrir lo que la Princesa traía entre manos, sin embargo a Finn un nombre le vino primero a la mente y ese mismo nombre es Marceline, él no le había contado a Jake que desde hace tiempo ha estado soñando con ella y saber que estaría con ella cuando investigaran a la Princesa lo hacia sentir mejor.

-Finn, hermanito no se a quien pedirle ayuda- decía Jake con la típica carita triste

-Yo si, vamos a la casa de Marceline, ella nos será muy útil- gritaba entusiasmado

-Pero es de día, ella no puede salir…- fue interrumpido

-Jake, ¿recuerdas el collar que le regale a ella y a Marshall para poder salir cuando hay sol?- trato de recordarle a Jake y funcionó con éxito.

-Aaah, ya se me hacia extraño que ella saliera todas las mañanas a recolectar manzanas- dicho esto Finn se echo a reír y como si fuera magia ya se encontraban en la casa de la vampiresa.

-¡Hola Finn!, ¡Jake!-saludo Marceline-¿Qué hacen aquí tan temprano?

-¡Necesitamos tu ayuda urgente, hay que averiguar que se trae la princesa entre manos!- exclamó Finn.

-Cuenta con ello, necesitaba salir de aquí… y ahora que lo recuerdo el padre de Marshall me dijo que él pasaría por aquí y hasta la fecha no ha aparecido-hablaba Marceline con duda

-¿Qué extraño?-se preguntó Jake- cuando Finn y yo fuimos al castillo de la princesa y entramos a la habitación donde esta estaba, del armario provenía un olor idéntico al de Marshall.

-En serio, no será ¿Qué él esta viviendo con Bonnibell?- intentó adivinar

-Bueno sea lo que sea tenemos que averiguarlo-concluyó Finn

* * *

Mientras en el Castillo, todos los habitantes se habían ido a la feria anual de luchas, la cual fue una propuesta que ideo Finn para entretenerlos, los primeros días Finn era el que luchaba, pero al cabo de un tiempo la Dulce gente comenzó a animarse.

La Princesa tenía que asistir a ese evento, pero como no era obligatorio se quedo en su habitación y Marshall no quería ver una lucha como esa y decidió igualmente quedarse en el Palacio.

-¡Que aburrimiento, hubiese ido a las luchas!- se lamentaba Marshall mientras tocaba con su Bajo-Hacha, pero en ese instante tocaron la puerta de su cuarto la cual estaba abierta dejando ver a la persona que estaba hace unos minutos tocando la puerta.

-H-hola… M-Marshall… bueno como estoy aburrida quisieras ver esta película conmigo es de terror y bueno…Y-yo no quiero… eh… verla sola…- hablando entrecortadamente y con nerviosismo.

-Claro Bonnibell, ya esta oscureciendo, además es el momento exacto para ver una película- dijo haciendo una mueca que para la Princesa fue difícil distinguir.

La película comenzó y todo el reino se veía oscuro, Bonnibell estaba asustada dejando escapar uno que otro grito.

-¡Ahh, que miedo!-exclamo la Dulce Princesa

-¿Como que miedo?, ¡si la película no ha empezado todavía, apenas son los créditos iníciales!- riéndose internamente.

-Ehh, ¡ya lo sabia!, ¡solo estaba practicando mis gritos para la verdadera acción!- se excuso Bonnibell

-Jajá, si como sea, ya terminaron los créditos, escucha para que entiendas la película.

-Aja, bueno mejor me voy-la princesa volteó y Marshall le sostuvo un brazo, ella dio la media vuelta y como si nada sus labios se encontraban unidos uno con el otro.

Los dos quedaron tanto sorprendidos como fascinados por esa extraña sensación, pero la princesa interrumpió y despejo sus labios bruscamente para irse corriendo a su habitación en cambio Marshall se quedo ahí parado en estado de Shock.

-¿Q-Qué acaba de suceder?-se pregunto así mismo, a la vez que apaga la televisión y se acuesta en la cama- Ohm, fue un largo y **dulce** día- dejando escapar un bostezo y por fin durmiéndose.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Aja! Ya va a venir la parte… Romántica además la investigación de Finn, Jake y Marceline para averiguar lo que estos dos se traen entre manos… gracias de nuevo por todo…. los quiero en grande jejee! un capitulo corto para que sepan que apesar de que tarde tanto en serio, todo es culpa de la TAREA DEL LICEO!... en fin les compensaré con un capitulo ustedes saben más largo... oyeron!**


	4. Capitulo cuatro: Investigación y Locura

**Capitulo cuatro: investigación y Locura**

**DISCLAIMER: HORA DE AVENTURA NO ME PERTENECE :(, ESTA HISTORIA TIENE LA FINALIDAD DE ENTRETENERLOS… ustedes ya saben así que no los interrumpo más… ¡love!**

* * *

Ya los chicos estaban preparados para espiar a la Princesa y averiguar todo lo referente, además tenían que descubrir la misteriosa desaparición de Marshall.

-Bueno chicos esto es lo que haremos, Finn tu investiga en las afueras del castillo, Jake tu trata de sacarle información a la Dulce gente y si es posible a los más allegados a la Princesa y yo simplemente investigaré adentro del castillo, recuerden que yo puedo ponerme invisible- dicho esto Marceline y los demás se fueron a su punto de partida.

**_POV: FINN_**

Ya sabia lo que tenia que hacer, Marceline habló claramente, solo espero que todo salga bien con los demás y averiguar todo, pero a la vez quisiera que la misión se alargara más para estar con Marci, pero no me preocupo igualmente podré andar con ella.

**_POV: JAKE_**

Sacarle información a la Dulce Gente, pero ¿quién será él más allegado a la Princesa?, mmm todavía no me viene nada en la mente, mejor le pregunto a cualquiera…. Oh ahí esta Pan de Canela.

-Hola Pan de Canela

-Hola Jake, ¿es un lindo día no?

-Si, si muy bonito, Emm por casualidad ¿no has visto a un Vampiro por aquí?-pregunté

-Un vampiro, ah ¿no son los que se mueren con la lluvia?… no con el polvo o ¿era con el sol?

-¡SI!, esos de los que se mueren con el solecito, entonces ¿has visto a uno?

-No creo que no, pero si he visto a un Chico de color gris pálido, es muy gracioso… Bueno adiós Cake… no Take… Chao Jake- se despidió Pan de Canela.

-¿Un chico de color Gris pálido?... mmm ese debe ser Marshall, después de todo Pan de Canela si ayudo- dije feliz

**_POV: MARCELINE_**

Estaba adentro del castillo, el ambiente me parecía extraño y olí un olor muy familiar, seguí flotando todavía invisible y escuche un sonido de música y una voz demasiado pero demasiado conocida para ser exactos, yo estaba apunto de abrir la puerta de aquella habitación hasta que alguien gritó muy fuerte el nombre de… ¿Marshall?.

Así que mi Primo-hermano se quedo sin casa y le pidió a Bonni refugio, pero lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué no me lo pidió a mí?

**_NORMAL POV_**

Los chicos al ya tener evidencia exactas se reunieron en la casa de Finn para seguir hablando sobre lo que supuestamente descubrieron.

-¡Finn Yo tenia razón Marshall esta viviendo con Bonnibell!-gritó exaltada

-¡Aguántenme las carnes!, ¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta antes?- Habló Finn sorprendido

-Jejeje, ya lo descubrimos todo… Pan de Canela habló de Marshall, pero les digo que mejor no le digamos nada al Padre de este, si vive ahí es por una razón- dijo Jake como todo un diplomático

-Tienes razón pero… y ¿si un día vamos al Dulce reino y lo sorprendemos?… quisiera ver la cara de Marshall… jajaja-Marceline estaba que se moría de la risa al imaginarse la cara del susodicho.

En el castillo, para ser exactos en el pasillo que lleva a la habitación de Marshall la Princesa se encontraba gritando el nombre de dicho Vampiro.

-Bonnibell, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué gritas tanto?... ¡nunca me puedo concentrar!

-¡Marshall TÚ moviste los ingredientes de mi elixir!, ¿o me equivoco?-decía con soberanía la Princesa.

-Este… no… yo… no he… Emm… hecho… nada…- mentía el Vampiro mientras recordaba lo que había hecho ese mismo día en la mañana.

_FLASHBACK _

_-No puedo creer que siga recordando el "accidental" beso con la princesa… ¡Me voy a volver loco!-se regañaba internamente nuestro Vampiro favorito._

_-Tal vez… la princesa tenga algo para olvidar, después de todo es una genio- agregó_

_Se dirigió al laboratorio que en estos momentos estaba abandonado, bueno no del todo allí estaba Pan de Canela y nadie sabe lo que estaría haciendo… nadie._

_-Hola Pan de Canela ¿Qué haces aquí?... Emm ¿te gustaría ser mi ayudante?- Marshall le preguntó pues sabia que este era muy fácil de engañar._

_-Por supuesto… Marshall Lee Rey de los Vampiros- haciendo una reverencia _

_-Por lo menos TÚ, si te acuerdas que soy de la realeza, porque aquí hay alguien, por no decir nombres, que no me trata como tal, además de besar tan bien… eh digo además de fastidiar tan bien- se corrigió a tiempo_

_-Jejeje eres tan gracioso, ¿de quien estarás hablando?-se preguntó el Pan_

_- No de nadie-*desde cuando es tan inteligente, ¿Por qué lo demuestra solo conmigo?*-Pensó_

_Los dos se dirigieron a un estante repleto de pociones, miraron con atención los nombres, sin embargo no hallaron lo que buscaban._

_-Rayos en ninguno de estos estantes aparece "poción para olvidar", mejor me voy a ir de aquí._

_-Señor, en la mesa hay pociones a lo mejor encuentres lo que buscas- Pan de canela tenia razón y Marshall solo asintió dirigiéndose a la mesa._

_-Pan de Canela, vas a probar las pociones, entendiste- habló recibiendo un SI de respuesta por parte del Pan_

_-A ver, poción número 1 color rojo- la vio, se la echo a Pan de canela y no sucedió nada- Bueno, poción número 2 color purpura-intento lo mismo y ocasionó que Pan de Canela se atontase- poción número tres color verde- hizo el mismo intento y funciono al ver que pan de canela olvidaba parte de sus recuerdos- Funcionó, me la beberé- lo hizo y el creyó que funciono pero esa poción no tenia efecto en vampiros._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

-¡Marshall! Me oyes…. ¡Tierra llamando a Marshall! ¿Me vas a responder?- seguía gritando como loca, pero Marshall salió volando a toda velocidad y la calló con un beso tan apasionado como si tan solo besarla no fuera suficiente.

-Marshall…. Que… haces... E-estas… L-loco… -decía mientras trataba de escaparse de aquel beso.

-¡Marshall… despierta, estas ahí!... Marshall-le gritaba la Dulce Princesa

-¿Qué, que paso?- decía un Marshall desconcertado

-¡Te quedaste parado como una estatua y no me prestaste atención!, ¿Qué estarías pensando?- le regaño la princesa

-Emm… nada… No es que sea sobre el beso o algo así… digo… perdóname si…yo no quería mover eso- se disculpaba Marshall bajando la cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo por haber pensado en eso.

-mmm, ¿con que en nada?… ¿estarías soñando despierto?- inquirió la rosadita

- digo si… digo No... Claro que no- dijo él a la vez que se regaña internamente

- bueno de todos modos gracias por confesar la verdad, ¡pero que no vuelva a suceder!, esas pociones son MUY delicadas, entendiste Marshall.

-Si, Mamá… No tocaré nada más- se quejó

La princesa se retiró nerviosa, pues no entendía la actitud que Marshall estaba tomando, se comportaba más extraño y confundido, como si viviera en las nubes. En cambio Marshall deseaba que se llevaran bien, algo en su interior le decía que esa paz que sentía no duraría para siempre y que el caos pronto se avecinaría…

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Aja… si tú… espero que les guste este capitulo… jejeje… Cualquier error, sugerencia, intento de asesinato, duda háganmelo saber…. el verdadero romance FINNCELINE se acerca además problemas y consecuencias entre Marshall y la DP… Gracias por su apoyo…**


	5. Capitulo cinco: Un Susto Mal Planeado

**Capitulo Cinco: Un Susto Mal Planeado**

**DISCLAIMER: HORA DE AVENTURA NO ME PERTENECE :(, ESTA HISTORIA TIENE LA FINALIDAD DE ENTRETENERLOS… ustedes ya saben así que no los interrumpo más… ¡love!**

* * *

Hoy era un Día esplendido para la Reina de los Vampiros Marceline, quería buscar a Finn y a Jake para hacer algo que su mente estaba anhelando desde el descubrimiento de ayer.

-Ahora tendré más motivos para molestar a Bonnibell y a Marshall, jajaja… Creo que Finn ya debió contarle a Fionna y Cake, me imagino sus caras- se hablaba a sí misma

En su casa estaban Finn y Jake recordando la cara que pusieron Fionna y Cake cuando él les conto todo.

_FLASHBACK _

_-Hermanito no me parece buena idea que le contemos a más gente, claro a ellas si pero a la princesa grumosa no, esta más chismosa que antes- regaño Jake_

_-Por favor Jake, nada malo puede pasar… ¿Qué podría salir mal?, ellas tienen derecho de saberlo, recuerda que "Marshall es su mejor amigo del alma"- imitando la voz de Fionna_

_-Jejeje, vamos pues móntate en mi espalda papá_

_-Ok amigo- respondió Finn, aliviado de no tener que caminar por casi la mitad de Aaa, a pesar que todo ha cambiado ya que se convirtieron en naciones hermanas, porque los dos gobernantes son hermanos._

_-¡Ya llegamos!- exclamó un cansado Jake mientras toma su forma original y toca la puerta._

_-Hola Finn, que sorpresa tenerlos por aquí… Cake corre tenemos visita- gritaba a todo pulmón entusiasmada-nadie suele venir aquí por los diferentes conflictos entre la Reina Helada y el Rey helado a veces quisiera que no se hubieran conocido… Ahora y que soy la "mejor amiga" de esta pareja- agregó con desgano_

_-Jake, Finn me alegro de verlos, perdón por ser insistente pero ¿Qué hacen aquí?- tratando se sonar lo más cortés posible agregándole curiosidad a su mirada._

_-Tenemos algo que contarles- dijeron al unisonó_

_-No me digas que Marceline te dijo que sí… eh picarón- Cake no podía aguantar la risa ante tales palabras salidas de su propia boca._

_-N-no… se trata sobre M-Marshall- tratando de ocultar su sonrojo_

_-¿Qué le paso?- pregunto Fionna con preocupación._

_- No nada… solo que esta viviendo con la Dulce Princesa- soltándolo de un silbido_

_-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritaron al unisonó._

_-Lo que oyen señoritas- apoyo Jake_

_FIN FLASHBACK_

-Vámonos Marceline debe estar esperándonos para darle el susto de su vida a Marshall- hablaba impaciente

-Affs, todavía no puedo imaginar que el Rey Helado estuviera con la Reyna Helada, que pareja, aunque me da pena que Fionna y Cake tengan que soportarlos a ambos- tiritando tan solo en pensar eso.

-Si verdad, ni siquiera me lo puedo imaginar… ¿espera y esa lista que escondes?- inquirió curioso el rubio

-Recuerdas que cuando salías con la Princesa Flama yo te mostré esta lista- tratando de recordarlo

-Ah si… los pasos que hay que seguir, todavía ni siquiera me dijiste el paso 15, ¿Qué significará?- preguntó

-No nada, aunque si Marshall y la Princesa llegan a tener una comunicación es probable que…- fue interrumpido.

-¿Comunicación?, y eso que eres como mi padre y ni siquiera me explicas las cosas bien- haciendo un puchero como si fuera un bebé.

-Es algo serio Finn apenas tienes 16 años… o ¿eso creo?

-Claro que los tengo… bueno ya dejemos eso a un lado y prosigamos.

-Esta bien Finn-respondió Jake

En el Dulce Reino un vampiro flotaba tranquilo pensando que hubiese pasado si se hubiese quedado en su casa con su padre.

-Que horrible, yo Marshall casado con una princesa de las que elija mi padre, por favor, ¿quién se cree que es?- hablando por lo bajo.

Él, estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no notó la presencia de la Dulce Princesa detrás de él.

-Hola Marshall, ¿Qué haces por aquí tan solo?, creí que estarías practicando con tu Bajo-Hacha

-Emm, solo vine a pensar un poco…- fue interrumpido

-Si fue por lo de ayer quiero que me disculpes no debí tratarte así- habló con sinceridad la princesa esto solo causo que Marshall se sorprendiera.

-No tienes que disculparte, yo soy el que debería disculparme, últimamente he estado en las nubes.

-Ya lo creo, señorito volador- en tono de burla

-Oye… ¡Respete a sus mayores!- reclamó chistoso

-Ahora te la das de viejo… jajaja- rió Bonnibell, su plan era jugar el mismo juego de Marshall, molestarlo.

-Vieja eres tú, deberías salir más y dejar de comportarte como la señorita perfecta- fulminó el vampiro

-A sí, pues tu deberías dejar de ser un sexy vampiro y concentrarte en tu reino- la princesa se impresionó por lo que dijo- _*ups, no debí decirlo*_- pensó

-Con que piensas, que soy sexy- haciendo una pose de superioridad

-Claro que yo no dije eso, dije que eras un… un… loco- rectificaba

-Ok, soy un Vampiro "Loco -no- sexy"- haciendo con sus manos el símbolo de comillas

-Bueno ya, me voy no puedo hablar decentemente contigo sin que terminemos peleando

-¡Espera!- grito Marshall abrazándola para no dejarla ir, prácticamente ya era una costumbre esa escena tan enternecedora.

-Esta bien me quedo aquí…-no logro terminar la frase porque un grito los desconcertó a ambos.

-Jujuy Marshall te pillamos- exclamo Jake

-Hola Primo ¿Qué hay?, te diviertes con Bonnibell- esta vez hablo Marceline con un semblante serio y burlón

-Beemo Tomaste la foto- aparece Beemo con la cámara y tomando más fotos

-Si creo que ya es suficiente- riendo por lo bajo

-¡Oigan como se atreven a asustarnos así!- replicaba el vampiro, pero no a Finn ni a Jake sino a Marceline que con su mirada te intimidaba de una manera sobrehumana.

-Hay, santo Cielo… admítanlo fue una buena broma- trato de ser modesta

-¿Cómo que broma?, ¿acaso tú ya sabias sobre esto?- habló Bonnibell la cual todavía no asimilaba bien la situación.

-Tranquila, Bonnibell nadie más lo sabe, solo nosotros, Fionna y Cake… mmm pero tu hermanito Gumball no sabe nada aún.

-Bueno espero que igual no lo sepa...-fulminó la Princesa.

-Princesa cálmese solo es una simple broma, no tiene nada de malo ayudar a un amigo y darle hospitalidad cuando nadie más se la dio.- Musitaba Finn como si de un diplomático se tratase

-Esta bien… pero si ese secreto llega a más gente les juro….- interrumpió Marceline

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué vas a hacer matarnos?-interrogo la pelinegra tratando de molestar a Bonnibell, a pesar de que son amigas igual le gustaba hacerla enojar.

-Saben que me voy… no les debo una explicación- se marchó de allí dejando a Marshall solo.

-Bien hecho Genios- gritó molesto y se retiró.

-Creo que no debimos hacer esto, y menos de esa manera- se lamentaba Jake

-Hay ya no lloren, eso se les pasará, se los aseguro- habló con seguridad Marci

Los creadores de la broma hacia el vampiro y la princesa se dieron un abrazo para luego despedirse en cambio Finn tenia algo en mente y la única que estaría presente tenia por nombre, Marceline.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Quiero que me disculpen por todo lo que he tardado… no tengo perdón… sinceramente pero he aquí el capitulo 5… el 6 es súper Finnceline… así que prepárense… GRACIAS A TODOS… POR SU APOYO Y COMPRENSIÓN….**

**Alguna Duda, sugerencia, error, intento de asesinato… ustedes saben lo que tienen que hacer!**


	6. Capitulo seis: La Cita

**Capitulo seis: La CITA**

**DISCLAIMER: HORA DE AVENTURA NO ME PERTENECE :(, ESTA HISTORIA TIENE LA FINALIDAD DE ENTRETENERLOS… ustedes ya saben así que no los interrumpo más… ¡love!**

* * *

Tres Días habían pasado desde aquel susto, sin embargo ninguno dejo que el rencor dañara la linda amistad de ellos.

_-*Hoy será un gran día*-_ se decía mentalmente el humano, nervioso por lo que podría recibir o no a cambio.

-¿Hermano sigues pensando en la loca idea de invitar a Marceline a una cita? Y si dice ¿Qué no?- hablaba Jake con "mucho" optimismo.

-¡No seas negativo, dirá que sí ya lo verás!- decidido salió de la casa sin desayunar dejando a Jake con la boca abierta.

-¡Hermanito, no te comprometas… digo ven a comer tu burrito de todo!- gritó llamando la atención de Finn el cuál tenía mucha hambre.

-Gracias por acordarme… con la emoción que tenía se me fue la idea de desayunar- apenado por la expresión de Jake entre confundido y alegre.

En algún lugar del bosque donde una casita rosa, resaltaba en aquella oscuridad de la madrugada, donde vivía una chica temeraria y tenaz, ya saben de quién hablo… efectivamente Marceline.

_-_****_Ladadadada yo te voy a sepultar… ladadadada mi sonido lo hará_****

-Todavía no olvido esa canción, ver la cara de Bonnibell así no tiene precio- se hablaba así misma mientras recordaba los años anteriores cuando ni siquiera Aaa se había unido a Ooo.

La Vampiresa se apresuro a peinar su larga melena negra, cepillarse los dientes y cambiar su atuendo.

- uff, ¿Cuándo llegará Finn?, él tenia algo importante que decirme, ¿Qué será?- pensaba con lujo de detalles lo que este le diría, hasta que un sonido la desconecto de sus pensamientos.

-¡Marci, soy yo Finn!- gritaba para que le abrieran la puerta, Marceline fue flotando rápidamente y le abrió la puerta al chico de gorro blanco y cabello rubio.

-Hola, ¿Qué tal?, Finn ¿Cómo esta Jake?- preguntaba Marceline para saber sobre Jake ya que le pareció extraño que este no le hiciera compañía al joven

-Hola, Jake esta bien, se fue a su cita con Arcoíris… y tu ¿Cómo estas? _-*Finn solo eso, que tonto eres*-_se reprendía mentalmente.

-Eh Bien… entonces ¿Qué me querías decir que además era tan urgente?- inquirió llena de duda y tal vez ya lo sospechaba desde un principio y solo se hacía la desentendida.

-Marceline… ¿quieres ir a una cita conmigo?- hablando con nerviosismo teniendo miedo de ser rechazado como lo hizo la Dulce Princesa.

-Claro Finn, jamás desperdiciaría un rato contigo siempre la pasamos genial- con sinceridad, Finn por dentro estaba feliz hoy iba a ser un gran día y nadie lo va a arruinar.

-¿Entonces que quieres hacer?-pregunto a la ahora chica de sus sueños

-¿Qué tal ver una película o ser perseguidos por una manada de lobos?- pregunto esperando a que eligiera la segunda opción.

-¡Genial vamos a ser perseguidos por una manada de Lobos!-enfatizó entusiasmado por la adrenalina que le causaba esa acción.

-¡Sí!, ¡vámonos, todavía es de día y podemos hacer muchas cosas juntos, Finn te agradezco que me hallas regalado este collar, ahora puedo disfrutar de las mañanas!

-De nada Marci y una cosa, ya es de noche mira por la ventana.- con asombro de que la hora halla pasado volando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¡wao…Entonces mucho mejor para mí!- alegremente los dos se dirigieron afuera para ir a donde los lobos suelen ir en la noche.

* * *

Mientras en el Reino de Hielo se encontraba el Rey helado y la Reina Helada creando un experimento para que el día pasara más lento de lo normal, pero Gunter movió unos botones al azar logrando que la madrugada fuera de noche.

-Gunter, ¿Qué tocaste?- gritaba el Rey Helado iracundo

-Grr- gruñó el pingüino

- Es de Madrugada, bueno ya no es de madrugada sino de noche- decía con molestia la Reina Helada

-Bueno, ya no nos alteremos más… pero una cosa es cierta, prefiero mil veces fastidiar a Fionna y Cake que a Finn y Jake.

-En eso tienes razón- apoyo la Reyna Helada.

* * *

_Pasando a la Cita…_

Finn se sentó en la colina y Marci flotaba a su lado todavía los lobos no habían llegado a aquella colina para aullarle a la luna llena, pero los dos al estar absortos en la belleza de la Luna no notaron que atrás de ellos estaba una figura masculina con un aura vampírica.

-¡Oye!, ¡Tú!- gritó aquel chico para llamar la atención de ellos dos.

-¿Quién eres?, ¿Eres tú Marshall Lee? -preguntó la vampiresa entre enojada y confundida.

-¿Marshall?, Yo no soy él estúpido de tu hermano- refunfuñaba con odio y desesperación

-Entonces si no eres Marshall, eres Ash… ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- con una mirada asesina hacia el vampiro de cabello blanco.

-Vine a recuperarte… no permitiré que esa basura de héroe se quede contigo- mirando a Finn con desprecio y analizándolo de pies a cabeza.

-¡¿A quién llamas basura?! , ¡Acuérdate que ella te dejo hace mucho tiempo!

-Ash eres un demente, yo termine contigo desde hace mucho tiempo y nosotros ya no tenemos nada, por favor ¡largo de aquí!-le reprendió Marci

-jajaja… bueno como veo que mi compañía no es aceptada me iré, pero recuerda Finn algún día nos volveremos a ver y allí será tu destino final.

-¡Hay si mira como tiemblo paliducho!, ¡mejor vete y huye cobarde!- dijo Finn insultándolo sin miedo alguno, pero la que de verdad tenia miedo era Marceline ella sabia perfectamente lo que podría hacer Ash si no consigue lo que quiere y vengarse de Finn era lo que quería desde el principio.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Hola de nuevo gracias por sus comentarios y perdón por tardar tanto… el internet se fue en el momento más importante… Como ven o mejor dicho como leen apareció Ash…**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo…. Sinceramente les agradezco de nuevo… que les guste mi historia…**


	7. Capitulo siete: El Chisme de Ash

**Capitulo siete: El Chisme de Ash.**

**Disclaimer: como saben Hora de Aventura No me Pertenece… **

**Finalidad de la historia, entretener a los Aventureros.**

* * *

En la tierra de Ooo dormía tranquilamente un vampiro muy odiado por Marceline. Ash él mismo que engaño a Finn y Jake para recuperar el recuerdo de su ruptura con Marci, aquel que fue golpeado por una chica y aplastado por un pie gigante de perro mágico, aquel…

-Que bien dormí, que hermoso sueño, matar a Finn es lo más bello que he soñado, hasta ahora-hablaba consigo mismo, levantándose de la cama y haciendo lo que todos hacen por las mañanas.

-Tenía tiempo que no fastidio al hermano o mejor dicho a mi cuñadito Marshall Lee, ¿me pregunto donde estará viviendo?- seguía su discusión interna- Ah ya se Bonnibell es una presa fácil, le puedo sacar el chisme, porque claro ella sabe todo.

Así el vampiro se dirigió al Dulce reino, era de día sin embargo no se evaporo ni nada por el estilo ya que él logro clonar los collares de Marceline y Marshall para poder vivir en el sol.

Había llegado a la entrada donde toda la Dulce gente se reunía alegremente, con la mirada Ash buscaba a Bonnibell sin embargo, encontró más de lo que buscaba.

-¡Bonnibell ven por favor!- gritaba un guapo Vampiro

-¡Marshall hoy se celebra algo importante y no me puedo quedar en el castillo es obligatorio que yo valla!-respondió con un poco de lastima

-P-pero hoy te iba a dar una paliza en los videojuegos

-Sigue creyendo, Finn, Jake y Beemo me enseñaron muy bien, no te extrañes si te gano en un milisegundo- en forma de burla lo que ocasiono que el pelinegro rodara los ojos.

-Jajá muy graciosa, Nadie le gana a Marshall Lee Rey de los Vampi…- fue interrumpido por otro vampiro que aplaudía y reía a carcajadas.

-Guao pero que bonita pareja haces con ella, ¿desde cuando son novios ustedes dos?- burlándose sin parar de reír.

-¡NO SOMOS NOVIOS!-gritaron al unisonó

-¿Ash que haces aquí?- esta vez hablo Marshall

-¿Qué acaso no puedo venir a visitarte?, apenas me enteré que tú vivías aquí y fue más fácil de lo que pensé- con un aura de superioridad

-¡ese no es el caso!, ¡no le cuentes nada de esto a nadie o de lo contrario!…-Ash interrumpió a la Dulce Princesa.

-¿De lo contrario que?, ¿me vas a matar?- fulminó con la mirada.

-Cielos, es la segunda vez que oigo esas palabras Salir de la boca de un vampiro- recordaba también las mismas palabras que dijo Marceline.

-Ustedes saben muy bien que un chisme tan genial como este tiene que salir a la luz y no se extrañen que yo lo riegue por todo Ooo y Aaa, como ven me gusta meterlos en problemas.

-¡TE MATARÉ!- gritaba Marshall para entablar una pelea con ese vampiro de cuarta sin embargo, Bonnibell los detuvo a ambos.

-Déjalo Marshall, no vale la pena, algún día, todos se tienen que enterar de esto- hablando pausadamente y tranquila.

-Cobarde… además les tengo un secretito… ¿Sabían que Finn tuvo una cita con mi novia Marceline?- diciendo lo ultimo con desprecio.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-gritaron ambos por la sorpresa, pero al recapacitar se dieron cuenta de que ellos dos tenían derecho de salir después de todo.

-Ash, Marceline NO es tú novia, ella te dejó desde hace mucho tiempo, recapacita bobo- recordándole la pura verdad.

-No lo es, pero pienso recuperarla y si eso implica matarlos a ustedes y a Finn con gusto lo haré- con la voz más malvada.

-Sigue soñando… ¡vámonos Marshall no hay nada que hacer aquí con este paliducho!- se dirigió a entrar en el castillo.

-¡Oye, no que ibas a salir a una junta!

-No importa, vámonos cuanto antes, ya me esta asustando la cara de Ash- tiritando un poco

Y así ambos se dirigieron cada uno a su habitación dejando en la entrada a un desconcertado vampiro que pensaba mil y un maneras de buscar más información y solo dos nombres por ahora se le cruzaron a la mente, los cuales eran… Fionna y Cake.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Gracias, ahora se sumara este como villano solo por recuperar a Marci y Finn hará lo que sea para que ella este a su lado… además Ash le contara algo a alguien muy importante…. Otro adelantito que les daré es DP x Marshall… y habrá ¿celos?- Averígüenlo en el próximo Capitulo… Gracias de nuevo…**

**Recuerden, Cualquier duda, sugerencia, intento de asesinato, error, háganmelo saber Love!**


	8. Capitulo ocho: ¿Celos?

**Capitulo ocho: ¿Celos o la Sensación Del Momento?**

**Disclaimer: como saben Hora de Aventura No me Pertenece… historia sin Fines lucrativos, todo es por pura diversión…**

* * *

Un día como cualquier otro no muy diferente del resto… hasta ahora.

Fionna y Cake se encontraban hablando sobre cosas triviales sentadas cada una en el sillón, mientras comían un delicioso desayuno preparado por la mismísima Cake.

-Cake, ¿no notaste que ayer cuando nos levantamos era de noche?, según para mi tenia que ser de mañana.

-Si, ¿no será que el Rey Helado tuvo algo que ver con ese fenómeno?-preguntaba con curiosidad

-Bueno… tal vez sean ellos, solo espero que no causen más problemas de los que ya hacen- esta vez hablo Fionna molesta de que los dos reyes de hielo siguieran frecuentando su casa.

-Bueno cambiemos de tema, ¿que tal si visitamos a la Dulce Princesa?

-Mmm, esta bien, pero no podemos dejar mucho tiempo la casa sola seria muy…- no logro terminar ya que alguien se encontraba tocando la puerta.

-¡Yo voy!- gritaba Cake mientras corría hacia la puerta con una gran sonrisa que muy pronto se desvanecería.

-¿Hola que tal señoritas?- con una sonrisa forzada.

-¿Qué quieres Ash?, ¡si viniste a molestarnos será mejor que te largues de aquí!, ¡sinceramente ya hemos tenido suficiente!- reprendiéndolo con todas sus fuerzas que en vez de molestarlo parecía alegrarlo.

-Solo quería preguntarles algo y bueno decirles una noticia impactante.

-la noticia impactante no será que sigues durmiendo con pañales de bebé, ya que tienes un desequilibrio emocional severo.

-Como lo supiste… digo… no, no es eso se trata de Finn y Marceline mi NOVIA.

-Todavía tú con eso, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que ella no es nada tuyo, me acuerdo cuando te paraste en la entrada a llorar como un bebé solo porque tu querida Marci te dejo, todavía recuerdos tus gritos….- le decía Fionna al aludido Ash que ahora lo único que hacia era mirarla con indiferencia.

-¡CALLATE Y DEJAME TERMINAR!-gritó-Como decía Finn y Marceline tuvieron una cita, todavía no puedo creer que ella se decidiera por un mortal inútil.

-Por lo menos ese al que llamas "Mortal inútil", es mejor persona que tú- le recrimino Cake que solo quería opinar para hacer que el vampiro saliera de su casa de una vez.

-Bueno me voy… gracias por su preciado tiempo-dicho esto el vampiro se fue flotando lejos a quien sabe donde.

-¿Entonces vamos para el Dulce Reino?-dijo Cake Alegremente

-¡Sí vamos para allá!- igualando la alegría o hasta superándola.

* * *

En el Dulce Reino había dos personas jugando videojuegos en su habitación, se trataba de nada más y nada menos que Marshall y Bonnibell, los cuales habían clausurado su competencia anterior gracias al vampiro Ash.

-Te lanzare una patada voladora que hará que des un giro de 360 grados-sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla.

-Veo que al estar conmigo has aprendido algo… ¡Marshall No me mates!- gritaba al ver que a su personaje le quedaba muy poca vida.

-Yujuu… voy ganando, espera…..- sin terminar la frase el videojuego acabó y la televisión dejo escapar esta frase.

_-¡Bonnibell Ganó!-_

-Te gané Marshall Lee… ¡En tu cara!- vitoreaba la princesa saltando como loca y dejando los modales atrás.

-Me encanta cuando dejas los modales…- dijo en un susurró para sí, que la princesa logro escuchar a la perfección.

-¿Que dijiste?- preguntaba con los ojos puestos en el vampiro adoptando casi la mirada de Marceline, porque esa mirada también la poseía Marshall.

-¡no dije nada!, ¡contenta!- exclamó casi furioso.

-Hay pero no te molestes… mi querido Marshall… jajaja- en tono burlesco

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y expresaban lo que cada uno le diría al otro estaban acercando sus caras para aquél contacto hasta….

-Princesa…Mentita me dejo subir… ¡Pero que pasa aquí!- gritó Fionna ocasionando que ellos se alejaran muy apenados.

-Eh… este… Hola…. Fionna-dijo Marshall entrecortadamente y rojo como un tomate

-¡Ah….Fionna que sorpresa tenerte por aquí!- disimulaba la Princesa igual de roja o más.

-Emm, solo pasaba aquí por casualidad… ah visitar a Mars… digo a visitarlos a ambos- con una sonrisa fingida.

-Hola chicos-saludó Cake.

-Hola Cake- dijeron al unisonó.

-¿Por qué están así tan raros?- preguntaba la gata curiosa.

-Emm, ¡Por nada!- respondieron al unisonó.

-Bueno… Creo que mejor… Emm… Ya saben… me voy-decía Fionna para salir de allí lo más rápido posible.

-¿Pero porqué si acabamos de…? ¡Auch!- gritó por el golpe que le propino Fionna.

-Pero Fionna ¿Por qué te vas?-pregunto el vampiro a su mejor amiga.

-Sabes, me siento mal… adiós Marshall- se despidió corriendo con Cake a su lado, ella no sabia lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento... ¿estaría celosa o solo fue la impresión de ver esa imagen cuando entró a aquella habitación?

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Les diré un anuncio súper importante aquí… cuando por lo menos uno de los capítulos sea corto, subiré el que sigue para que así… no se queden dudosos…**

**Recuerden, Cualquier duda, sugerencia, intento de asesinato, error, háganmelo saber Love!**


	9. Capitulo Nueve:Ash no busques problemas

**Capitulo Nueve: Ash no busques problemas**

**Disclaimer: Hora de aventura no me pertenece, ya lo saben… su finalidad principal es entretenerlos… además si me perteneciera yo ya hubiese, hecho una película, una serie en anime y toda mercancía de ellos…**

* * *

Caminando o mejor dicho flotando se encontraba Ash caminando sin rumbo, él quería decirle algo importante a dos personajes, que lograrían que el mundo de Marshall y Bonnibell incluyendo el de Finn se destruirían por completo.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó ante la imponente estructura que se alzaba con belleza, una belleza **Dulce- ** Ahh… pero si es el castillo donde vive Gumball, creo que a él no le gustara que su hermanita salga con un mal ejemplo a seguir.

Usando sus poderes de invisibilidad logro burlar a los guardias que se encontraban custodiando la entrada.

-Mmm, tengo tiempo que no visito a Bonnibell, quiero ir a visitarla pero…- ante a su afirmación, alguien no espero a que él terminara a tiempo.

-Hola Gumball, ¿Qué tal como esta tu hermana?- pregunto Ash, como si no supiera nada acerca de ese tema.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! Y peor ¿Por qué te interesa mi hermana?-con un gesto furioso hacia aquel vampiro que solo ha venido a causar problemas.

-¿Acaso no sabes del ultimo chisme sobre tu querida hermanita?

-¿de que hablas?-inquirió con duda el príncipe de Chicle.

-Sabias que Marshall esta viviendo en el castillo con tu hermanita… ni siquiera podrías imaginar lo que ellos harían- decía aquellas palabras con tanta seguridad preocupando a Gumball.

-¡Claro que no, ella no es capaz de hacer lo que piensas!- Gritó consternado

-Si quieres averiguarlo, abriré un portal donde se vea tu hermana y veras que yo no miento- afirmó, a la vez que dice palabras incomprensibles y de la nada se abre el portal.

_En el Portal…_

_-Necesito hablar con la Dulce Princesa, es algo urgente-flotando de un lado al otro._

_-Marshall… aquí estoy ¿para que me llamabas?_

_-¡Algo le paso a mi Bajo-Hacha!_

_-Dime ¿Qué le paso?_

_-Estaba en mi habitación y bueno… _

_-¿Bueno que?- impaciente _

_-ten mira con tus propios ojos…pero dime…. Dime que se recuperará…_

_-Jajaja, Marshall tu Bajo-Hacha no tiene nada grave solo es un simple rasguño y una nota en color rojo sangre que dice: "Marceline estuvo aquí"_

_-Grr, Espera que vea a Marci, me las cobraré… bueno a menos que Finn no me deje regañar a su noviecita._

_-Ah y Bonni… quieres salir conmigo ya sabes como ami…._

_Fin de la trasmisión…_

-¿Entonces ves que no mentía?

-Si ya veo, tendré una charla muy seria con ella.

-¡SOLO ESO!, ¡PUEDES HACER QUE TU HERMANA BOTE A MARSHALL DEL CASTILLO!- gritando tan fuerte que hasta los pájaros salieron volando por el molestoso ruido.

-Genial no había pensado en eso, aunque pensándolo bien, ¿porque los quieres separar?- lleno de duda y curiosidad.

-¡No te incumbe!, solo que me molesta verlos felices, es todo...-abriendo la boca como si tratara de decir algo más, pero no articulo ni la más mínima palabra.

-Ok, no sabia que la felicidad de otros te molestara, aunque viniendo de ti es lo más normal- con un semblante serio.

-Jajá, muy gracioso- demasiado sarcasmo por parte de aquél vampiro.

-Bueno creo que es mejor que te largues de aquí y no te preocupes hablaré con mi hermana sobre aquello que vi en ese portal.

-Me alegro que hables con ella… además tengo que contarle esto a alguien que no dudaría ni un momento en asesinar a Marshall y no me refiero a su muerte…. ¿Si me entiendes no?

-¿eh ok?- sin comprender aún lo que el vampiro de cabello blanco acaba de decir.

_En la cita…_

Marshall le había pedido a la princesa una cita la cuál ella acepto con gusto, a ella le agradaba estar con aquél Vampiro desde hace mucho tiempo pensaba que era mejor tratarse bien y estar en paz…

-¿Te gustan las manzanas eh?- interrogó la chica rosadita

-Si me encantan y por lo que veo ¿te gusta el espagueti?

-Si me gusta y mucho… espera esos de allá no son ¿Finn y Marceline?

-Oh con que ahí esta ella, me las cobraré…mejor no, no quiero tener problemas con Finn.

-Hola Chicos ¿que hacen aquí?-saludo Finn

-Nada solo estamos en una cita, eso es todo-respondió Marshall con una mirada amenazadora hacia Marceline.

-No me mires así, se que hacerle eso a tu bajo- hacha estuvo mal… pero me encanta que se enojen y más si yo soy la causa- dando grandes carcajadas.

-Jajá, muy graciosa…. Eh ¿Finn has sabido algo de Fionna?- con una preocupación notable y una sensación de culpa.

-Si la he visto desanimada últimamente, siempre le pregunto que tiene y me responde con "_no te interesa" ó "no me pasa nada"._

_-_Sabes debería hablar con ella, yo creo saber porque esta molesta, he sido un mal amigo-sintiéndose aun más culpable de lo que ya estaba

-Marshall, no te culpes si quieres te acompaño para solucionar aquél problema-tratando de animarlo un poco, o por lo menos mucho.

-Gracias por decirme, pero No yo debo ir solo a hablar con ella.

-E-entiendo…-un poco nerviosa al ver el cambio de Marshall tan repentinamente.

-Bueno vámonos ya Bonni, ah Finn toma todo lo que queda en la canasta de picnic, espero que la pasen bien… a menos que Marceline te muerda-Finn lo miró con enojo- ¿qué es solo un chiste?-volando con la Dulce Princesa.

-Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero ellos se ven bien juntos-agregó el chico rubio quien veía como sus amigos se alejaban.

-Ni que lo digas…-en un susurro.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Hey si ya se que algunos quieren Fiolee… y les diré que para este fic no habrá Fiolee pero yo estoy escribiendo un Fiolee, un Finnceline, un FinnxFlame princess… yo se que muchos son fans de estas parejas…**

**Gracias por los favoritos y aquellos comentarios que me conmovieron como leerán o verán tarde mucho…**** no me gusta tener bloqueo… en fin… **

**Cualquier error, sugerencia, intento de Asesinato, duda… háganmelo saber… ASH SE ESTA METIENDO MUCHO… .**


	10. Capitulo diez:¿Qué Podría Salir Mal?

**Capitulo diez: ¿Qué Podría Salir Mal?**

**Disclaimer: Adventure Time With Finn and Jake… no me pertenece…. ****Ustedes ya lo saben… asi que no los interrumpo más…**

* * *

-_¿Qué debo hacer?… ¿Qué debería Hacer?-_ Se interrogaba así mismo el vampiro que no dejaba de pensar en Fionna- ¿Por qué esta tan triste?- dejo escapar en un susurro que nadie logro escuchar.

-¡Mejor dejo de pensar estupideces, debo dirigirme de una vez a la casa de Fionna, no soporto que mi mejor amiga este triste y todo por mi culpa!- salió corriendo inconscientemente, nunca se le había cruzado por su mente volar hacia allá transformado en murciélago.

Después de todo ese trayecto hacia la casa de aquella chica rubia, Marshall cansado de tanto correr abrió la puerta de la casa sin previo aviso, dejando a Cake sorprendida, si no fuera porque tenía una mesita al lado hubiese tumbado toda la comida al suelo.

-Hola Marshall, ¿sabes que podrías haber tocado la puerta verdad?- con un tono de resignación que era imposible ocultar porque claro, estaba tranquila en su casa llevándole un rico desayuno a su hermana y de repente viene un vampiro azotando la puerta y entrando sin previo aviso.

-Eh, Hola Cake lo siento, pero… es que tengo que hablar urgentemente con Fionna en privado.

-Bueno, te perdono, hace un momento antes de que entraras iba a llevarle el desayuno a la cama, entonces ¿por qué no se lo llevas tú?- mirándolo con cierta picardía

-Ok, no te preocupes le llevaré el desayuno- alegre de que vería a su amiga y aclararían todos los problemas presentes en ellos dos.

Flotando con la bandeja que tenia un rico desayuno, el cual estaba conformado por un sándwich y jugo de naranja, Marshall al ver aquellos tomates de aquel sándwich no se resistió a darle una probada cuando…

-¡HEY NO TE COMAS MI DESAYUNO! –gritaba la chica rubia ya levantada de su cama y agarrando la bandeja y protegiéndola como niña pequeña.

-Pero, yo quería solo los tomates…-recibiendo una mirada amenazadora por parte de la rubia- Ok, ok esta bien, es tu comida… Yo no sabía que te molestarías por eso.

-Jajaja, cuando no como bien me pongo gruñona, Cake siempre me lo dice-dándole un gran mordisco a su sándwich- ¿y que te trae por aquí?-preguntando como si a duras penas supiera algo de aquel tema.

-Eh….Emm, vine a preguntarte porque estas molesta conmigo… desde aquel incidente donde entraste sin avisar a la habitación, te has puesto muy extraña, explícamelo te lo pido como buen amigo que soy, no quiero perder tu amistad por eso.

La sonrisa que traía Fionna pronto se desvaneció de su cara y una mueca de disgusto apareció en su rostro.

-Ahh, por eso, no importa…jejeje-riendo nerviosamente- no pasa nada, es más no ves lo contenta que estoy porque estés viviendo en el dulce reino, con la lindísima de Bonni-con una risita nerviosa- como me molestaría contigo Marshall, eres mi "amigo".

-mmm, Espera un momento… ¡Estas Celosa!... ¿Verdad?- dijo triunfante, logrando que la chica soltara miles de palabras incomprensibles- Si, todo tiene sentido ahora, estas celosa de la Dulce Princesa….-siendo interrumpido por una almohada que salió volando a su cara.

-¡CLARO QUE NO!, ¡YO CELOSA, POR FAVOR NO ME HAGAS REIR!-Haciendo un desdén con las manos como si estuviera restándole importancia al asunto.

-Si… lo estás admítelo, Fionna soy el mejor que te conoce de todos aquí presentes incluyendo a Cake… Cake ya te vi salte del armario- riéndose internamente por aquella acción realizada por la felina.

-Cake, ¿estabas espiándonos? –preguntaba Fionna a la gata que no hacia nada más que maldecir por lo bajo al ser descubierta.

-Ni pensar que ese era un buen escondite– seguía lamentándose aquella gata blanca con manchas naranjas.

-Bueno, Fionna espero que me perdones por lo despistado que he sido últimamente, no se, creo que te molestaste conmigo solo por andar más tiempo con la Princesa que contigo, si me hubieras dicho lo que te pasaba no dudaría en buscarte para poder pasar un buen rato juntos como amigos que somos- dicho esto el vampiro se transformo en murciélago y se alejó por la ventana a toda prisa.

-Te perdono Marshall Lee Rey de los Vampiros, mi mejor amigo- dijo Fionna en un susurro.

_En el Castillo…_

La Dulce Princesa nerviosa mandaba a cada uno de los sirvientes para que arreglaran el reino ya que le llegó una noticia de su hermano ayer, todavía recordaba aquellas palabras escritas en esa carta.

_"Hola Hermanita, mañana voy a visitarte con urgencia, hay algo que un "pajarito" me contó de ti y no me gusto mucho, pero estoy seguro que ambos podremos resolverlo, sí._

_Posdata: Espero que el Reino este en orden y bien arreglado, no quiero tener que reprenderte, ya lo sabes tenemos la misma edad pero, yo soy el que tiene más autoridad._

_Con amor tú hermano…_

-Affs, para que vendrá mi hermano, y ¿quien es el estúpido pajarito ese que el nombro en la carta?- molesta- ¡Oye No!-reprendiendo al sirviente- ¡Dije Seda, no Algodón!

-Pe-pero su alteza ya no hay…- el sirviente no termino la frase por un grito que lo dejaría hasta sordo.

-¡NO ME IMPORTA, SIEMPRE CUANDO MI HERMANO VIENE QUIERE QUE TODO ESTE PERFECTO O SINO LE DIRÁ A MIS PADRES QUE SU HIJITA ES UNA DESHONRA PARA LA REALEZA!- gruñendo, en verdad Gumball lograba sacarla de sus casillas a veces.

-Oye pero no te desquites con el pobre sirviente, el solo hace lo que puede- habló Marshall el cual recibió una mirada mucho más amenazadora que las de Marceline- ¿De verdad te molesta tanto que venga tu hermano?

-¡QUE TE IMPORTA!- gritando más fuerte, pero algo en esa voz le trajo más que todo "Paz", se sintió como una idiota al haber maltratado a aquel sirviente que solo hacia su trabajo, pero principalmente se sintió peor haberle gritado a Marshall cuando solo hacia una pregunta que no molestaba en absoluto.

-OK, no la pagues conmigo, cielos que les pasa a todos hoy- exclamando hacia arriba dando la ilusión de un grito "hacia el cielo"

-Lo siento Marshall y a ti también Dulce sirviente, es solo que cuando Gumball manda una carta significa problemas, porque de todos modos si no sucediera nada el hubiese venido aquí sin avisar.

-Mucho mejor, pero ¿para que querrá hablar tu hermano contigo?, digo si no es molestia que te pregunte- alejándose un poco más de la cercanía de la princesa.

-Huy, desde cuando tan amable ese no es el Sexy Marshall que conozco-logrando que el vampiro mostrará una mueca de satisfacción-digo Ese no es el Marshall que conozco-corrigiéndose mientras maldecía internamente haber dicho aquello.

-Si yo se que soy sexy, no tienes que repetírmelo cada vez que tienes oportunidad- burlándose un poco de aquello dicho por la mismísima Bonnibell en persona, el sirviente por suerte se había ido antes de oír aquella conversación.

-Oye, sabes que la que dice eso no soy yo- ¡_Admítelo de una vez te gusta Marshall!-dijo una voz en su cabeza, ¡No permitas que ese Vampiro de cuarta se acerque a ti me da muy mala espina!-salió otra voz, ¡Tu reino es más importante que tus emociones adolescentes!-gruñó la tercera._

-¡YA BASTA, CALLENSE DE UNA VEZ!- gritó sin darse cuenta de que Marshall se había quedado viendo aquella escena con asombro y gracia.

-¿A quien mandas a callar?, de verdad que estas loca- hablaba entre una que otra carcajada.

-¡Marshall no te burles, los dos sabemos que somos de la realeza tenemos que respetarnos de igual forma!- con un tono de voz perfecto para un discurso del cual el vampiro se dormiría con tan solo escucharlo.

-SI, si como digas, te debo felicitar te has ganado el primer puesto de aburrida, sin olvidar loca, Felicidades – dándole un abrazo el cual la princesa no respondió.

-¡Aja sabía que era cierto!- Gritaba una figura que para aquellos dos aun abrazados era difícil de distinguir.

Ninguno de ellos sabía con exactitud que problemas podría causarle aquella persona misteriosa que apenas entro en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Hola les agradezco por los reviews que me animan a continuar con esta loca historia...**

**les deseo Feliz navidad... y que la esten pasando bien... dejenme un review para saber como va la historia si les gusta, no les gusta o debería cambiar algo de la misma...**

**Recuerda cualquier, Error, Sugerencia, Intento de asesinato, Duda Haganmelo saber...**

**Los quiero... mucho... y no se preocupen... XD yo seguiré con esta historia hasta el final... tal vez dure días sin actualizar, pero de q la termino, la termino pero OJO todo depende de ustedes... :D creo q este es le capitulo más largo :P**

**Me animare a crear un Finnceline... y un Fiolee más adelante...**


	11. Capitulo Once:plan malvado y despedida

**Capitulo Once: plan malvado = despedida del reino**

**Disclaimer: Adventure Time With Finn and Jake… no me pertenece… le pertenece a Pendleton Warp (la mente brillante) … ****T-T la trama de esta historia si me pertenece, Espero les guste... y no tengan pena si quisieran sugerirme algo... yo por mi parte aceptaré cualquier sugerencia necesaria...**

* * *

Ambos chicos atónitos se "despegaron", bueno a decir verdad la Princesa le dio un fuerte empujón a aquél pobre vampiro que se encontraba prácticamente en Shock.

-Valla, Valla Ash tenía Razón después de todo- seguía aquella conocida voz

-Gum… Gum… ¿Gumball?- trato en un intento desesperado de adivinar quien era aquella extraña figura que se acercaba a su encuentro.

-Si, hermanita soy yo, ¿no recibiste mi carta?- con aquella voz que logro despertar a Marshall de aquel trance.

-Emm, ¡si la recibí!- afirmó- entonces ¿qué te pasa?

-¡¿Se puede saber que hace ese vampiro aquí?!- teniendo una furia muy obvia

-Para tu información se llama Marshall Lee-tomando aire para luego proseguir- Además el tiene derecho de vivir aquí.

-¡Pues no!, para mi es inaudito que tú, mi "hermana querida del alma" este dándole hogar a un vampiro, no puedo creerlo, es más quiero que lo eches de aquí ahora mismo.

-¡¿Qué?!... Estás loco si crees que voy a echarlo de Mí Castillo.

-Te recuerdo que ese Castillo al que llamas tuyo, sigue siendo de nuestros padres, si te casaras obviamente fuera tuyo- provocándole más molestia a la princesa de la que ya traía encima sin embargo más le extraño que Marshall estuviera todavía en silencio.

- ¡Y tú Marshall, no vas a hablar!-le recriminó la Dulce Princesa indignada.

-Eh, ¿qué?- confundido- ¿qué paso?

-Affs, olvídalo Marshall- literalmente estaba que arde.

-Bueno Bonnibell, querida hermana tiene dos opciones, la primera echar a Marshall del castillo y quedarte con tu trono o simplemente sino lo haces te quedarás en la calle en compañía de aquel Vampirito Flacucho, ah y si te vas dale esta carta a Marceline.

-¿Marceline?, ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto?- igualando la confusión de Marshall

-¡No me cambies el tema!... ¿entonces echarás a Marshall o no?

-Sabes, que no me interesa tus estúpidas reglas… ¡me voy con Marshall si es lo que quieres!- tirando su corona al suelo- después si me necesitas sabrás muy bien que no te ayudaré- agarrando de la mano a aquel vampiro- Vámonos Marshall.

-P-pero que haces Bonni, quédate con tu reino por mi no hay problema- articulando miles y miles de palabras que la princesa ni siquiera se digno a escuchar.

-No me interesa, yo solo protejo las cosas que son justas.

-¿quieres decir que?

-Olvídalo, solo una cosa ¿donde nos quedaremos?, ya tengo la entrada prohibida a mi propio reino a menos que admita que mi hermano tenía razón cosa que no pasará- el vampiro observo una pizca de orgullo en la mirada de aquella -ex-Princesa.

-no se, lo único bueno es que tenemos muchos amigos a quienes pedirle refugio, pero algo es seguro no volveré a ver a mi padre, si vuelvo allá el ganará aquella apuesta.

_Mientras en el Castillo que fue de Bonnibell…_

Una figura rosa se movía por todo el reino, hasta parar en la habitación de la princesa que hace unos minutos abandono el reino.

-¡Mi plan salió a la perfección!- haciendo un hechizo, el cual soltó mucha niebla pero cuando esta se disipo logro mostrar perfectamente la figura de dicho vampiro peliblanco, efectivamente el mismísimo Ash.

-Fue más fácil de lo pensé, debo darle crédito a Gumball sin él no hubiese funcionado este disfraz, me pregunto como lo estará pasando en aquel calabozo.-seguía hablando consigo mismo.

Aquel Vampiro, no había notado que un astuto y fiel sirviente de la princesa miraba la escena con terror y tan solo pensar que el reino entero estaría en peligro, lo coloco muy alerta, sobre todo tenía que avisarle a la princesa pero no ahora.

_De vuelta con la Princesa y Marshall…_

El dueto logró conseguir refugio en la casa de Finn y Jake, la princesa había sugerido ir a la casa de Fionna y Cake pero a Marshall le resultaría demasiado incomodo.

-¿Entonces eso fue lo que paso?-tomando un sorbo de chocolate caliente.

-Si Jake eso fue lo que pasó… me da mucha rabia- apunto de sollozar- Ahora no se que le habrá pasado a mi hermano, se volvió loco… y Finn toma esta carta él mismo me la dio… es para Marceline.

-¿Marceline?, p-pero ¿que tiene que ver ella en todo esto?- tratando de no ahogarse con el chocolate caliente.

-Eso mismo le pregunte yo, pero no me dijo nada- mostrando aquella decepción en sus ojos.

-Puedo opinar- dijo Marshall el cual no había dicho ni una palabra desde que había llegado a la casa de Finn- Tu hermano, bueno me creerás loco, no parecía a tu hermano se trataba de otra persona.

-¿Qué estas queriendo decir?- gritaron a l unisonó

-No mejor olvídenlo, pero eso si preparémonos pues no sabemos lo que podría suceder

-No lo entendemos- hablaron de nuevo sincronizados

-Ya lo verán, Ya lo verán-agregó- Finn acuérdate de darle aquella carta a Marci, creo que esa misma carta debe ser una señal, tengo una corazonada de que algo malo va a pasar.

Mientras ellos seguían hablando sobre los posibles problemas que podían llegar en cualquier momento, Gumball se encontraba prisionero en su propio castillo deseando ser encontrado y liberado para así ponerle fin a esta atrocidad de una vez por todas.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Wow ni se como me salió este capitulo, solo deje que mi imaginación fluyera sin importar el ritmo que siguiera ( :O HICE UN VERSO SIN ESFUERZO), en fin espero que les guste esta capitulo gracias a ustedes por darme ánimos para seguir con esta FIC y crear más historias….

Muchas gracias a ustedes que han estado allí para apoyarme: **bubblee, .33, Jesus Dark the Kid, Isa118, .9, chibimariana, Chica nya, gumballlee, .5815, Sauron123, Soy Tu problema!**

**Los quieo, Cualquier error, duda, sugerencia, intento de asesinato, critica haganmelo saber! XD**


	12. Cap12: La Misteriosa Carta De Marci

**Capitulo Doce: la Misteriosa Carta de Marci**

**Disclaimer: si, si estoy cansada de colocarlo pero que más dá… La fiel escritora de esta loca historia alega que Hora de Aventura no le pertenece, pero la trama de la misma sí… Love y a leer!**

* * *

¿Como habrán dormido nuestros amigos? …. eso lo averiguaremos ahora

Finn como buen Caballero qué es, decidió dormir en la sala y le otorgó su cama a la Princesa la cual fue cargada por Marshall ya que esta se había quedado dormida mientras bebía su taza de chocolate caliente, pero con Marshall no hubo problema simplemente se durmió flotando como si hubiera una cama invisible.

Finn sin embargo no pudo dormir bien, quería averiguar lo que aquella carta decía pero cuando estaba apunto de abrirla no pudo.

Se Hizo de día y todos se levantaron satisfechos de haber dormido lo suficiente, Jake como siempre, fue el primero en levantarse para preparar un exquisito desayuno.

-Mmm Jake esta muy sabroso-bebiendo su jugo- Algún día te invitaré al reino para que cocines.

-Oh me alaga Princesa, para mi seria un honor cocinar allá, pero no soy el mejor del mundo- siendo modesto

-Por favor deja las modestias, eres el mejor y lo sabes, ¿oye y Finn? –pregunto curiosa, ella estaba feliz como si el incidente de ayer nunca hubiese ocurrido.

-Esta en el baño, parece un muerto con esas ojeras se ve que no durmió lo suficiente- esta vez hablo Marshall.

-Emm, Creo que se debe a la carta de Marci, sobre todo por lo que dijiste que podía ser una mala señal.

-¡Es que si me da mala espina!-gritando- Oh ahí viene Finn

-ohm-bostezando- Hola Chicos, ¿que hay?

-¡Hola!-gritaron al unisonó

-Le llevare la carta a Marci, ¿Quién me acompaña?

-Yo Finn-habló Jake- Quisiera averiguar que dice y bueno Marshall y la Princesa pueden cuidar la casa mientras volvemos.

-P-pero Nosotr…-interrumpidos por dos aventureros

-Nada, se quedaran aquí, Hasta luego-dicho esto ambos salieron de su casa para dirigirse en dirección a la casa de Marceline.

-Bueno-suspiro- Nos dejaron solos

-Si, Marshall… Emm mira la hora creo que me voy -una muy mala jugada realizada por la princesa

-¿QUÉ?, adonde te vas si sabes muy bien que tienes la entrada prohibida al reino- agarrándola de la muñeca.

-Marshall…

-Si

-Creo que… Yo…-tartamudeando por aquella peligrosa cercanía del vampiro.

-Dime-acercándose aun más.

-Deberíamos…-nerviosa.

-¿Que?- en un susurro que casi nadie oiría.

-¡Deberíamos… seguir a los chicos, para saber lo que dice la carta! – Mágico momento arruinado

-Oh sí, eso- decepcionado- vámonos

_En casa de Marceline…_

-Hola Finn, Jake- saludando a su novio con un beso- ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

-Hola, Bueno nos vino una carta es para ti, de Gumball

-Espera, ¿Qué?... ¿de Gumball?-pregunto confundida apunto de abrir la carta y leerla en voz alta.

-Si, bueno léela queremos saber que dice la dichosa carta además tenemos que volver, dejamos a la Princesa y a Marshall solos.

-Wow, los dejaste solos… mmm ¿que estarán haciendo los tortolos aquellos?- imaginando lo que supuestamente estarán haciendo, aunque la realidad era que aquellos dos estaban ocultos cerca de la casa de la vampiresa oyendo lo que dice.

-Como sea, dejemos de pensar en eso y léenos la carta- dijo Jake cambiando el tema

-Está bien, dice:

"Hola Marceline, te estarás preguntando ¿que hace Gomball mandándote una carta?, pues necesito un favor tuyo urgente, ha pasado algo muy grave que solo TÚ puedes solucionar… tienes que ir al castillo mañana en la noche, no quiero excusas"

Posdata: ven puntual, SOLA, y no le digas esto a nadie ni mucho menos a Finn

Con Amor Gomball

-P-pero ¿Qué es eso de "No le digas nada a nadie ni mucho menos a Finn"?- refunfuñaba el adolescente de 16 años

-Marshall tenia razón esta carta tiene algo raro y no digo raro hasta el chico escribió mal su propio nombre- alegaba Jake.

-Es cierto, pero como sea mañana voy a ir para allá necesito saber para que supuestamente me necesita y ni crea que voy a ir sola.

-No te preocupes Jake y yo iremos contigo- hablando con decisión y seguridad

-Así será- terminó Marceline

_En el Calabozo de Gumball…_

-¡Sáquenme de aquí!, ¡Ayuda!-gritaba el Príncipe

-Deja de Gritar, me estorbas- dijo una sombra

-¿Ash?... ¡sácame de aquí en este mismo instante!

-No, mi plan debe salir a la perfección, Recuperare a Marceline, tu reino y el de tu hermana estarán destruidos y a Finn le espera su muerte, pero Marshall será enviado de nuevo a la Nocheosfera.

- ¿Qué hay de Fionna, Cake y Jake?- pregunto no por que les deseara el mal, sino porque le extraño que él no los nombrara.

-Ah ellos, mmm pensándolo bien Fionna es muy Bonita tal vez sea mía igual, y en tanto Cake y Jake morirán.

-¡Ni se te ocurra tocarle ni un pelo a Fionna, ni a nadie más me oíste!- amenazándolo con lo que podía decir.

-Jajaja, como si pudieras hacer mucho, y no te preocupes podrás hacerle compañía a Finn en el cementerio.

-¡Cállate!, ¡cuando me rescaten yo me reiré de ti y Yo seré el responsable de que tú sufras!- riendo maliciosamente- Crees que tú puedes ser el único malo, pues déjame decirte que no me has conocido por las malas.

-No quiero seguir oyendo tus estupideces, sabes me agrada este disfraz puede ser que lo utilice para siempre.

**Continuará….**

* * *

O.O ¿con que eso era lo que decía la carta?, Cállate que tu ya lo sabias… bueno, bueno espero les guste este capitulo…. Huy Gumball se molestó… es mejor así que verlo calmado… se ve que es costumbre de que todos se disfracen de él… recuerden la ¬¬' la "Reina Helada"…

Gracias por su APOYO AH y feliz navidad desde VENEZUELA para el Mundo… Se me acabó el inter pero no importa seguiré escribiendo…

En el próximo capitulo ¿Qué pasará con Marci?, ¿La DP seguirá arruinando sus momentos "mágicos con Marshall"?, ¿Finn ayudará?, ¿Rescataran a Gumball?, ¿Ash cumplirá todo lo que dijo?... averígüenlo en el cap... Siguiente…


	13. cap13 La Misteriosa Carta de Marci II

**Capitulo Trece: La Misteriosa Carta de Marci. Parte II**

**Capitulo de regalo navideño… atrasado..(Especial) ve cuando lo pase vale... ;$ **

**Disclaimer: HA (HORA DE AVENTURA) no me pertenece… saben ojala tuviera un inter que no se acabe (he estado leyendo y casi todo dice "se me fue el internet"¬¬' no tengo la culpa de que ese inter se acabe rápido) pero… que malo que no pueda… Gracias por todas esas buenas energías… espero que la pasen bien ˆ-ˆ Disfruten de este capitulo especial para ustedes mis lectores… FELIZ Navidad y próspero año 2013(atrasado :P)… ¡KURISUMASU OMEDETÕ GOSAIMASU!**

* * *

Todos aquellos que escucharon lo que decía la carta estaban alertas, más que todo Finn ya que en esa misma carta decía que él no podía saber nada.

Marshall y Bonnibell los cuales estaban escondidos en las cercanías de la casa lograron escuchar lo que decía, sobretodo el vampiro ya que sus poderes le ayudaron a que no los descubrieran. La Princesa estaba sorprendida, su hermano al que ella conocía de toda la vida nunca escribiría ni por error su nombre mal.

-Para mí que esa carta no la escribió mi hermano-susurraba en voz baja

-¡Lo sabía!-grito Marshall ganándose así una bofetada por parte de la princesa. Casi los descubrían, de no ser por aquel golpe ya estuvieran respondiendo aquellas preguntas efectuadas por el trío de héroes.

-¡Escuchaste algo!-habló Jake mirando por todos lados.

-No, no hemos oído nada, en fin Marci nos vemos mañana en la noche, por nada del mundo te dejaré ir sola- abrazando a aquella vampiresa, la cual respondió el abrazo con afecto.

-Te esperaré- interrumpiendo el abrazo y flotando hacia la puerta para dejarlos salir, dando media vuelta suspiró y dejó salir estas palabras de su boca:

-¡Ya pueden salir, Bonnibell y Marshall Lee!- dicho esto los susodichos salieron de su escondite

-¿C-como supiste que estábamos aquí?- preguntaba nerviosamente a Marceline que no dejaba de reír a carcajadas.

-Era de suponerse que tú Princesita ibas a arruinar tu momento a solas con Marshall Lee- dijo la vampiresa y con mucha razón.

-¡Oye!- dijeron al unisonó aquellos chicos que hace unos minutos se encontraban ocultos.

-Marshall dime ¿acaso miento?-inquirió la pelinegra

-No, estás en lo cierto- dijo con decepción, la princesa estaba apunto de darle una patada pero entendió que evadirlo anteriormente no fue lo mejor.

-¡lo sabía!-tomando una boconada de aire para luego proseguir- Bonnibell porque te enredas tanto si a leguas se ve que estás enamorada de mi tonto primo-hermano y tu Marshall se te nota en los ojos que te atrae la rosadita esta.

-¡NO ES CIERTO!-gritaron ambos sonrojados

-Si, si, mientras más lo niegan, más evidente se hace-conteniendo la risa

-¿Desde cuando te crees experta en cosas del romance eh?- pregunto sorprendido el pelinegro

-Desde que estoy con mi increíble, talentoso, fuerte, guapo, valiente…-interrumpida

-¡Al punto!-de nuevo sincronizados

-aguafiestas-gruñó- Obviamente porque estoy con Finn- haciendo ojitos soñadores cosa que en la vampiresa poco se veía.

-Oh así que Finn fue capaz de cambiar tu mundo en un sentido que pocos lo lograrían y así pudimos apreciar esos "ojitos soñadores" que tu nunca hacías salvo cuando eras una niña y la explicación lógica sería…- ambos vampiros no entendieron aquella extraña charla de la científica y no tuvieron más remedio que interrumpirla.

-Aja… si bueno, chao… mañana en la mañana hablamos-se despidió la Vampiresa de aquellos dos quedándose sola en su casa.

La científica y el vampiro no intercambiaron palabras en su trayecto hacia la casa del árbol. Ellos no se percataron que Finn y Jake estaban buscándolos por todas partes, al no encontrar rastro de ninguno de los dos.

-¡DONDE DEMONIOS ESTABAN!-gritó un enfurecido Finn

-En la casa… no en el bosque… en el reino…-dijeron ellos al mismo tiempo confundiendo al chico rubio y a su Bulldog

-Olvídenlo, se nota que estaban "muy ocupados"- hablaba Jake, dejando atónitos a los tres chicos.

-No crean que yo… Bueno… nosotros-señalando a Bonnibell- Olvídenlo

-No te preocupes, tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo- susurrándole al oído a Marshall y guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Ok?-fue lo único que pudo articular.

Después de esa loca conversación cada uno de ellos cuando cayo la noche decidió irse a dormir, pues mañana sería un día pesado, pero solo alguien estaba despierto y ese alguien es Marshall.

-No puedo dormir, tengo mucha hambre-tocándose la barriga que se encontraba gruñendo y exigiéndole alimento.

-¿Marshall que haces despierto?- dijo una sombra con un vaso lleno de leche.

-Mejor dime ¿Qué haces tú despierta?-gruñó

-Acaso no puedo venir a beber un vaso de leche-susurrando

-Porque hablas en voz baja-la princesa le señaló el sillón donde Finn yacía dormido-Ohh no me había dado cuenta.

-Toma, ¿tenías hambre no?-pasándole un tazón lleno de fresas

-Gracias-agarrando una y succionando el color

-Porque no vamos mejor al balcón de la casa, a esta hora el cielo se ve hermoso y se me hará más fácil estudiar para un proyecto que tenía meses preparado.

-Está bien… también quisiera verlo- acepto gustoso. Ambos se dirigieron al balcón de aquella casa. Levantaron la vista y notaron la belleza del cielo estrellado.

-¡No es Hermoso!-decía la princesa encantada

-si que lo es-asintiendo

-Tenía tiempo que no veía el cielo, todo por tener cosas de princesas que hacer, sobretodo esta la estúpida regla de buscar a alguien para casarme, casi me obligan, pero mis padres no serían capaces de obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero.

El vampiro oyó con atención todo lo que la princesa estaba diciendo y a decir verdad no eran diferentes, al fin se estaba dando cuenta y no en el momento más oportuno.

-Después de todo no somos tan diferentes-agregó el vampiro

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Tengo que decirte que a mi también me obligaron… bueno mi padre me obligó a casarme con una princesa de su elección, por eso escape y allí la respuesta de porque te pedí que me dieras refugio en tu… digo en el Castillo.

La princesa no podía creer la similitud de los hechos entre ambos, claro pero ella no tenía pensado huir.

-No puedo creerlo, pero te digo que hiciste bien en huir y… ya sabes recurrir… a mi-sonrojada

-Enserio ¿crees que fue lo correcto ir hacia ti?-pregunto incrédulo.

-Bueno… si, fue buena idea huir de tu padre-nerviosa- y buscar refugio en otro lugar ya sea en el castillo o en las casas de nuestros otros amigos adem…- fue callada con el dedo de dicho vampiro pelinegro.

-No lo arruines esta vez-acercándose para darle un beso, ese beso que ha estado esperando. La princesa había estado evitando a Marshall para poder aguantar sus impulsos, pero como siempre el vampiro le ganaba.

La Princesa no tuvo más remedio que corresponder aquel contacto. Había esperado este momento pero siempre lo arruinaba por miedo, sí miedo. El beso reflejaba cariño y aprecio, solo eso ni una pizca de maldad había en ello.

Tal vez aquellos dos necesitaban hablar calmadamente y entender que eran iguales en ciertos aspectos y quizás el ambiente donde se encontraban ayudó mucho a este par…

**Continuará….**

* * *

Jejeje, jejeje… Hola… les deseo un **FELIZ AÑO NUEVO(atrasado)**… espero que la hayan pasado genial con sus familiares y amigos… yey! Este capitulo **especial **va para ustedes, ustedes que me apoyaron en todo momento, además tome aquí una sugerencia de una personita… me **prometí** a mi misma que **no** **abandonaría** esta historia **nunca**(a menos que me **muera XD**)… espero que le guste este capitulo… "**dejen sus reviews":3**… recuerden que **ustedes **son los que **deciden** si la historia se **queda o termina**… : D jejeje estuve leyendo y noté varios errores pero bue se quedaran así tal vez después los corrija.

Además no se preocupen los que están esperando los siguientes Fics de:

•Finn x Marceline •Finn x Flame Princes

•Fionna x Marshall Lee •Fionna x Flame Prince

Además tengo uno preparado donde Finn, Jake, Fionna y Cake son los protagonistas de esa historia tan graciosa que dentro de muy poco la subiré… pero les aviso cuando suba las historias de aquellas parejas resaltadas arriba ↑


	14. Cap 14: Un Encuentro Poco Esperado

**Capitulo Catorce: Un encuentro poco esperado.**

**Disclaimer: HA (HORA DE AVENTURA) no me pertenece… Le pertenece como ya saben a su creador… T-T Yo utilizo HA Sin Fines lucrativos… solo por diversión… Gracias por sus comentarios…. Enserio no saben cuanto me alegra que les guste esta historia… dejen sus Review's**

* * *

Al día siguiente Finn y Jake se habían levantado muy temprano, pero les extraño que la princesa no se hubiera despertado antes.

-Jake sabes ¿porque la princesa no se ha levantado?

-No se a lo mejor esta cansada, de seguro baja de las escaleras- decía Jake y en efecto la princesa ya estaba bajando de la habitación de Finn.

-¡Hola Chicos!-saludó alegre

-Buenos días princesa- respondieron al saludo

-¿Y Marshall?-preguntó

-Ah el salió, dijo que iba a hacer algo o que se yo- respondió sin interés

-Ok, bueno y ustedes ¿ya van a ir a que Marceline?

-¡Si!-al unisonó

-Bueno yo voy quiero ayudar…- fue interrumpida por un cerrón de puerta

-Hola, Hola ya llegue traje ¡Manzanas!-gritó

-¡Marshall!- resopló- ¡Deberías tocar la puerta!

-Hay sí, como si a Finn le molestara- restándole importancia con las manos

-Si me molesta- respondió gruñón

-Bueno, bueno ya, y que tal dormiste Princesita- con tono socarrón

-E-este Yo, ¿Bien?- sonrojada

-Y ahora que les pasa a estos- susurraba Jake

-No lo sé-susurró

-Entonces ¿vamos todos para que Marci?- dijo Marshall interrumpiendo los cuchicheos de Finn y Jake

-Eh, si vamos.

El cuarteto se dirigía a la casa de Marceline, en el trayecto cada uno intercambiaba miradas de complicidad y decisión. Ninguno dejó escapar ni una mísera palabra, estaban tan concentrados en sus pensamientos que no se dieron cuenta que ya habían llegado y Marceline los esperaba en la puerta.

-Hola- habló Marceline y nadie respondió

-Hola- volvió a hablar

-Hola- moviendo las manos frente a sus caras

-¡HOLA!-gritó y así lograron salirse de sus pensamientos.

-¿Perdón que decías?-dijo Jake

-Ah hola Marci, disculpa estaba tan concentrado.-trato de reponer su anterior comportamiento

-No hay problema, y que hacen este par de locos aquí-señalando a Marshall y Bonnibell

-¡Oye!, ¿nos estas echando?-sincronizados

-jajaja, solo hice eso para ver como respondían, muy sincronizados de echo… muy sincronizados…-dándole un aura misteriosa a lo que decía.

-Estamos preparados para acompañarte Milady- dijo Finn

-Si lo sé, solo esperemos que se haga de noche para ir- concluyó la vampiresa.

La hora pasaba lenta y ya estaban prácticamente muriendo de aburrimiento, hasta que le reloj sonó dejando a entender que ya era hora de dirigirse al dulce reino.

-Ya es la Hora, vámonos Finn, Jake, Marshall y Bonnibell-con seguridad.

Cada uno le seguía el paso a la vampiresa, les parecía extraño que esta noche se viera escalofriante, ni siquiera podían compararla con la noche anterior.

Marceline llegó a la entrada dejando a los chicos escondidos en varios arbustos, Finn sin embargo utilizó sus poderes de Ninja para no ser visto. Marci caminó hasta la silla del trono a oscuras, se detuvo y una sombra comenzó a hablar.

-Hola Marceline, Tan puntual que hasta te tendría envidia, Gracias por venir aquí.

-Gumball, ¿eres tú?-preguntó a aquella sombra

-Por supuesto que soy yo, a quien esperabas- colocando una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

-Deja el misterio y dime ¿para que me necesitas?- Cansada de aquella actitud.

-Digamos que -acercándose a la vampiresa- necesito un favor tuyo

-Especifícame que clase de favor quieres- molesta

-mmm, son tantos que es muy difícil decidir- usando un tono serio

-¡Dilo ya!- gritando

De repente las luces del Reino se encendieron y Gumball se encontraba riendo maliciosamente mientras se quitaba parte de su traje.

-Por favor aquí no- volteando la mirada

-¿Qué te hace pensar que me desnudaré aquí?- preguntó incrédulo

-Acaso no ves lo que estas haciendo- aun con la cabeza volteada

-¡¿Qué?!... ¡NO!, muahahaha Marceline soy yo- voz malévola

-Sí, si eres el débil príncipe Gumball- burlándose

-No…. ¡Soy Ash!- Quitándose el disfraz completamente

-¡¿Qué?!... P-pero como es posible que hayas caído tan bajo disfrazándote del Rosadito- Todavía no perdía aquel semblante

-Creí que temblarías de Terror- decepcionado

-¿Temblar de terror por ti?, no me hagas reír- conteniendo la risa

-No importa muahahaha he esperado mucho tiempo… ******"Insidiae alica"- dicho estas palabras Marceline se halló encerrada en una Burbuja de Púas gigante.

-Como osas a encerrarme de esta manera con tu ridícula magia- espetó molesta

-Jejeje, ahora serás mía muahaha… jum -tosió- me tragué un insecto, arruinaste mi risa malvada mosca me vengaré lo juro.

-Jajá muy gracioso ahora le hechas la culpa a un simple insecto- hablaba una persona disfrazada de ninja.

-¡¿Quién eres?!-preguntó con cara asombrada

-¡TU PEOR PESADILLA!- se lanzó a pelear directamente con Ash si bien no era muy difícil de vencer pero cada vez usaba más su magia debilitándolo.

-Jajaja… Mi magia te esta quitando energías- riendo

-Yo no estaría tan seguro- Hablo Finn decidido mientras veía como Ash caía derrotado.

_Mientras en las afueras del castillo…_

-Marshall ¿crees que hayan vencido?-se preguntaba una nerviosa princesa

-Tranquila todo estará bien, además recuerda que Ash es del tipo que habla y habla y a final de cuentas no hace nada- hablaba el Vampiro con sabiduría.

-Si, tienes razón.

_-Ayudaaaa, ¡sáquenme de aquí!_

-¿Oíste algo?-pregunto asustada

-Si, lo oí creo que viene de aquí sígueme- enfatizó Marshall

-¡Un momento para donde van ustedes!-reclamaba un molesto Bulldog

-Oímos una voz pidiendo ayuda- dijeron al unisonó

-Yo no oí nada- convencido

_-¡AYUDA!-gritando-¡AYUDA!_

-Está bien si lo oí vallan- resignado

Y así los chicos ya con el permiso de Jake se acercaron hacia donde provenía la dichosa voz. No habían notado que el pasadizo secreto estaba bloqueado por varios arbustos, Jake corrió a ayudarlos pues sin él no hubieran entrado a aquella mazmorra.

-Muy bien ya casi llegamos a donde el sonido se hace más fuerte- Habló Jake

-Creo reconocer esa voz, debe ser mi hermano, si es él, vengan síganme-corriendo y desapareciendo entre la oscuridad

La princesa llegó a la celda donde se encontraba su hermano al parecer en buen estado, para ser malo Ash hizo un buen trabajo cuidándolo, o eso hacia pensar a Bonnibell.

-H-hermana, Al fin menos mal que me encontraron, debo admitir que no me trató tan mal como esperaba pero estar encerrado es una pesadilla-mientras tiritaba por un poco de miedo

-Jake, usa tu mano llave para abrir esta estúpida Celda-dicho esto el susodicho abrió la puerta. Gumball corrió y abrazó a su hermana algo que nunca había hecho en estos años.

-Gracias, hermana, gracias Jake, gracias Marshall- agradecido

-Vámonos a ayudar a los chicos-corrieron todos a la salida.

_En la Gran pelea "épica"…_

-Crees que ganaste Finn, pues te equivocas- se levantó rápidamente cobrando las energías suficientes y transformándose en una especie de monstruo como solía hacer Marceline.

-Oh, oh- dejó escapar Finn

Después de Todo, Ash tenía un truco bajo la manga le hizo creer a Finn que él ya estaba vencido, ahora será más difícil a menos que varias personitas se avecinen a la acción y no habló del grupo que rescato a Gumball.

**Continuará**

* * *

****significa Hechizo atrapar ^_^**

Hola perdón por tardar, gracias a todos por comentar… jejeje… no puedo responderles los reviews pero no se preocupen actualizar significa que estoy agradecida con muchos, sobretodo por los favoritos, los que siguen esta historia y más a las personas que leen anónimas y en fin la gente de diferentes países, nunca me cansare de decirle lo mucho que aprecio su apoyo…

¿Fionna y Cake aparecerán?-review

¿Les gusta como va la historia?- review

¿Quieren más romance?-review

¿Quieren que Ash se muera de una vez?-review

¿Quieren que haga otros fics?-review

¿Quieren más escenas Finnceline?-review


	15. Cap 15 La Batalla

**Capitulo Quince: La Batalla.**

**Disclaimer: HA (HORA DE AVENTURA) no me pertenece… Le pertenece como ya saben a su creador… T-T Yo utilizo HA Sin Fines lucrativos… solo por diversión… Gracias por sus comentarios…. Enserio no saben cuanto me alegra que les guste esta historia… dejen sus Review**

* * *

-P-pero Ash… es injusto que te transformes

-En la batalla no hay reglas mocoso- insultaba este a Finn

-¡Deja de llamarme así, crees que no sé que eres un viejo de 1500 años!

-¡Ni lo menciones!- bufó molesto

Entonces después de esa "amena" conversación ambos volvieron a la batalla, para Ash era más sencillo puesto que era gigante, en cambio Finn no peleaba solo esquivaba los golpes del vampiro.

-Pelea de una vez, cobarde- gritaba Ash mientras trataba de golpear a Finn.

-¡Mis habilidades de Ninja, son mejores que tu magia!- gritaba para hacerlo enojar, en cambio una aburrida Marceline los observaba a ambos.

-Ohm-_bostezo_- Por favor peleen bien, háganse puré… -usando una voz y mirada amenazante.

-Lo que sea por ti Marci- dijeron ambos al unisonó.

_Afuera con los chicos…_

Ya afuera de la mazmorra estaban más calmados, sobre todo Gumball que estaba cerca de ser Claustrofóbico*.

-De nuevo Gracias, chicos… pero ¿donde esta Fionna ella no los acompañó?- pregunto el príncipe Gumball todavía preocupado por la ausencia de cierta humana.

-Bueno, no le dijimos acerca de esto, pero es probable que venga hacía acá muy pronto- decía el canino sacándole las dudas al príncipe.

-¿Alguien dijo mi nombre?- preguntó retóricamente una chica de ojos azules.

-¡Fionna!- gritaron todos al unisonó.

-Si, gracias por decirme que había una lucha aquí, les agradezco- usando un tono sarcástico todos lo entendieron menos Gumball.

-Discúlpanos Fionna-rascándose la cabeza- solo que este tema era entre Finn y Ash, y bueno ya sabes el resto- hablaba Marshall nervioso.

-Si, si como sea, estoy aquí para ayudar, pero eso sí, Finn seguirá peleando con Ash en esa pelea no me meteré-la rubia estaba decidida a no interferir en aquella lucha de chicos.

-Bueno Fionna y Cake, gracias por venir, sinceramente es bueno tenerte aquí para ayudar- la Princesa ensanchó aquella sonrisa en su rostro.

-Disculpa princesa pero podrías dejar de sonreír, esa sonrisa me da miedo- estas palabras salidas de la boca de la rubia logró que a todos los presentes les recorriera un escalofrió por la espalda.

* * *

El Humano y el Vampiro seguían en aquella lucha a muerte, Finn como buen guerrero que es logró hacerle una herida al gigante. Este se defendió lazando rayos de fuego con su magia, Finn los esquivaba hasta que uno le dio en su pierna, dejándolo inmóvil momentáneamente.

-Ahh-gritaba de Dolor Finn mientras veía su herida- esta herida es peor de las que me hacía con la Princesa Flama.

-Oye, desde cuando se metió ella en la conversación-grito desde lo lejos aquella vampiresa, todavía recordaba la antigua relación del rubio con la chica de fuego.

-Lo siento Marci…-esta vez miró la cara de confusión de Ash.

-Pelea, *hentai .

-P-pero que dijiste, no me digas que de latín pasaste a japonés

-Te dije pervertido… ¿Feliz?

Finn ya se había recuperado de aquella herida, para ser considera un ser inferior por Ash se recuperaba notablemente rápido.

Volvieron a incorporarse a pelear, Ash ponía todo su empeño para vencer a Finn, Finn caía y caía más de la cuenta, sin embargo la balanza se puso a favor de Ash estaba apunto de vencer a Finn. Levantó su puño gigante para aplastarlo... y este calló encima de Finn, pero no le hizo nada, el aludido miró con atención como Ash caía derrotado y fue nada más y nada menos que Marceline su amada Marceline.

-M-Marceline, ¿Q-Qué hiciste?, ¿C-Como lo venciste? Y ¿Por qué estas fuera de la burbuja de púas?- preguntaba asombrado

-Bueno mi querido Finn, estoy afuera pues yo podía salir de allí todo este tiempo- con aura de superioridad

-¡Qué!, pudiste salir y no me ayudast-interrumpido por la mano de la pelinegra.

-Déjame terminar, bueno como decía pude salir de allí todo este tiempo desde que él me encerró, ¿por qué crees que estaba tan calmada?, lo vencí con mis poderes de vampira utilizando una flecha que tiene incrustados rayos de sol y plata.

-Pero sabías que era una pelea entre él y yo- consternado y un poco molesto

-Claro pero me aburría ver que nunca lo vencías con todas aquellas oportunidades que te daba y no tuve más remedio que eliminarlo yo.

-Ok, no te culpo, no puedo molestarme por eso, vamos afuera los chicos deben estar esperándonos.

Los dos enamorados salieron para sorpresa del grupo que no hacía más que hablar sobre cosas triviales.

-Si Marceline de pequeña, era linda con su pelo desordenado y como hablaba, jajaja-todos miraron con cara de preocupación a Marshall y le hacían señas de que parara-¿Por qué me miran así?... ¡¿Esta detrás de mi verdad?!- todos asintieron y Marshall logró presenciar la famosa cara de rabia de aquella chica de ojos rojos.

-¡Así es como agradeces que haya terminado la pelea y haya traído a Finn sano y salvo!- gritaba Marceline

-Espera, ¿Finn no mató a Ash?, entonces ¿peleaste tú?-dijeron todos al unisonó.

-¡No lo acabo de decir!

-Ya pues, chicos gracias por salvar ambos reinos de las manos de Ash, sinceramente sin su ayuda no puedo hacer nada- hablaba agradecida la Dulce Princesa.

Todos se fueron de allí, Finn y Jake, Fionna y Cake, Marceline y Gumball, solo quedaba la Princesa y Marshall, ambos no dejaban de mirarse.

-Bueno, ahora todo ha vuelto a la normalidad-decía Marshall mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Si, todo ha vuelto a la normalidad- con un deje de alivio

-Creo que después de esto me iré a vivir a otro lado, ya que no me dejaras quedarme más en tu castillo- flotando lejos de la princesa. Paró en seco al darse cuenta que era detenido por ella.

-¡NO TE VALLAS QUEDATÉ!, ¡EL CASTILLO NO SERÍA LO MISMO SIN TI!-gritó muy fuerte, esas palabras dejaron a Marshall perplejo.

-¡Q-QUÉ!-lo único que pudo articular en respuesta a lo que oía.

-¡POR FAVOR, NO TE VALLAS, TAL VEZ SEAS EGOCENTRICO, FASTIDIOSO, SEXY, LOCO, PERVERTIDO Y TODO, PERO ASI TE QUIER… DIGO ASI TE ACEPTO!- casi con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Ya no llores -secándole las lagrimas a la princesa con su mano- si esta bien me quedaré, no se para que hiciste tanto teatro.

-Pará ya-dándole un "leve" golpe en el hombro.

-Para ser chica golpeas fuerte- sobándose el área lastimada.

Y así ambos entraron a su lugar denominado "Hogar", se ve como un final feliz pero todavía falta por descubrir y vivir.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Para sacarlos de las dudas…**

**Nota: dirán ¿pero si Ash tenía un collar anti sol, porque se murió?, si la flecha con rayos de sol y plata le da en el corazón si se muere XD… y si le dio en el corazón.**

***Claustrofóbico**: Persona que le tiene miedo a los espacios cerrados.

***Hentai**: pervertido en japonés

**Hola **a todos si… tengo una **eternidad sin publicar** y es que **se me había dañado la computadora**… como leen se me había **dañado** y no podía conectarme pues… los archivos estaban en esa **computadora**… pero ya… esta reparada gracias _**Kamisama**_… Bueno merezco que me lancen tomatazos, Que busquen sus **Death Notes**… :3 y que traigan a **L** para que me encarcele en fin espero que les haya **gustado** este capitulo… :3 dejen sus **reviews**! **Gracias** de nuevo por elegir a esta historia como (una de sus) **favorita**(s)… **Thanks! People for Review's , favorites and follows!**_**Gracias **_a la gente de otros **países**… que leen esta **historia**!


	16. cap 16 ¿un nuevo comienzo?

**Capitulo 16: ¿Un nuevo comienzo?**

**Disclaimer: HA (HORA DE AVENTURA) no me pertenece… Le pertenece como ya saben a su creador… T-T Yo utilizo HA Sin Fines lucrativos… solo por diversión… Gracias por sus comentarios…. Enserio no saben cuanto me alegra que les guste esta historia… dejen sus Review**

* * *

Parecía que después de esa batalla, todo hubiese vuelto a la normalidad, nada raro se encontraba en el Dulce Reino, nada raro en toda la tierra de Ooo ni siquiera en la tierra natal de Fionna, Aaa.

Sin embargo todavía había una relación que seguía normal, como antes, la de Marshall y Bonnibell acaso era difícil dar un paso decisivo, o solo el miedo los invadía a ambos.

-¡Marshall!, ¡deja de jugar con los materiales para mi experimento!-gritaba una consternada princesa que no hacía más que reprender al vampiro.

-¡Bonnibell, estos materiales son divertidos deberías dejar de regañarme por eso!-hablaba con simpleza el Vampiro mientras agitaba un frasquito de color rosa.

-¡Marshall!-gritó-¡no importa!, ¡sabes que eso es muy, pero muy delicado!- el pelinegro no presto atención a aquel regaño más bien se le lanzo encima logrando que esta callera al suelo y este encima de ella.

-¿porqué en la más mínima acción que realizo sea buena o mala, me sermoneas y me regañas?- dijo el vampiro logrando que a aquella princesa le entrara un sonrojo y un escalofrió.

-Eh, M-Marshall te ¿podrías bajar de encima?-decía con voz entrecortada por los nervios de tener a Marshall tan cerca.

-¡No hasta que me expliques porqué me regañas todo el tiempo, necesito saberlo!

-¡¿Qué quieres saber acaso?! y ¡bájate de encima, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer!- moviéndose y tratando de quitárselo de encima, como siempre no lo lograba eso era algo que ella no entendía aunque usara toda su lógica nunca sería más fuerte que Marshall Lee.

-Te dije que No, ¿además dime que somos ahora?, por lo que me dijiste el castillo no sería lo mismo sin mi, ¡Además deja de moverte, nunca podrás librarte de aquí!-todavía encima de ella recibiendo todos los golpes que esta propinaba.

-Esta bien te lo diré, el castillo no sería lo mismo sin ti, no sería divertido, todo estuviera en silencio, desde que llegaste aquí hay miles de maneras para alegrarme y que somos ahora so…-en ese encantador discurso que estaba dando la princesa alguien abrió la puerta del laboratorio sin avisar era nada más y nada menos que Finn y Jake, los cuales quedaron con los ojos en blanco.

-Ejem, P-princesa disculpa que la hayamos interrumpido en su importante "relación social", E-e queríamos saber si ya preparó el experimento que le pedimos a usted- decía Jake un tanto nervioso por aquella extraña posición de Marshall para con la Princesa.

-Levántate Marshall, rápido-decía entre susurros, Marshall al levantarse logro que la princesa de un golpe se levantara del piso para atender a aquellos dos héroes.

-E-e, H-hola Finn y J-Jake, ¿C-como están?, e-espero que bien, bueno… mmm al parecer el experimento no lo he podido terminar y… ¡Díganme que no vieron nada!-grito nerviosa y arreglándose un mechón de cabello.

-Eh princesa, nosotros, no vimos, digo si, bueno no vimos nada incriminatorio, y entendemos que como usted estaba "muy ocupada" no pudo terminar el experimento, así que chao princesa, Adiós Marshall Lee- se despidieron cerrando la puerta en el proceso.

La Princesa estaba que ardía de la furia y la vergüenza, miraba a Marshall con una cara tan llena de Furia que solo hacía que el Vampiro se riera mucho.

-¿De que te ríes? , yo no le veo gracia a lo que ocurrió hace un momento-consternada, enojada furiosa y todas aquellas palabras que se asemejan a ese significado, así se encontraba la Princesa en este momento.

-Te vez tan linda cuando te enojas- habló en un susurro Marshall Lee

-¿Marshall?, ¿Qué te sucede hoy?, estas actuando muy raro.

-¿Que tengo?, ahora no tenemos impedimento para estar juntos, me he dado cuenta que te quiero y que sé que tu me quieres igual a mi, ¿porqué ocultarles al mundo que nos queremos?, ya eso se hace obvio a su mirada.

-Marshall, guao jamás pensé que tuvieras ese pensamiento tan hermoso, pero…- fue callada por el dedo de Marshall en su boca.

-¿Pero qué?, ahora vas a decir ¿que no me quieres?, ¿Qué no te gusta que te acose a cada rato?, ¿qué te tome en cuenta?, me vas a decir ¿que no te gusta nada?-con un tono sereno hacia la pelirosa. Le quito su mano para que ella hablara y diera su opinión.

-Marshall Si, si te quiero, me gustas, me gusta todo de ti, que me fastidies, que me hagas enojar, todo, Marshall, todo.

-¡Bonnibell, Bonnibell, Princesa!

-¿Qué es esa voz?

-¡Bonnibell, Bonnibell, Princesa!

-¡Qué!

-¡DESPIERTA!-esas ultimas palabras hicieron que aquella princesa de ojos rosas se diera cuenta que aquello era nada más que solo un sueño, un sueño donde ella nunca hubiera querido salir, pero ahora esta en la realidad, la dura y cruel realidad.

-¿Qué?, ¿porqué me despertaste Marshall?, ¿y que haces en mi cuarto?

-Linda ropa, no sabía que dormías con una ropa tan provocativa-decía el vampiro sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la princesa.

-¡¿Qué?! , ¡¿Qué?! ¡MARSHALL LARGO DE AQUÍ, PERVERTIDO!-lanzándole una almohada a la cara- ¡y no vuelvas a entrar aquí sin mi permiso!

-Solo te iba a avisar que ya es la hora del almuerzo, cielos ve si te levantas más temprano y una cosa, ¡espero que andes con esa misma ropa todos los días!- le gritó mientras se alejaba corriendo de su habitación.

Marshall jamás podría encontrar una profesión mejor que fastidiar a Bonnibell y ahora se estaba dando cuenta de que no solo era inteligente, sino hermosa y sentía que ella estaba ocultando todo lo que tenía pero le hacía sentir mejor que la princesa sea una persona recatada.

-Guao, y yo que creía que ella dormía con una bata larga, pero veo que estaba equivocado, sinceramente después de todo lo que pasamos y desde que he vivido aquí me estoy dando cuenta de algo, ¿será que amo a la princesa más allá de la amistad?, Emm no solo la quiero, querer no es amar _*pero nos besamos 2 veces*-Pensó- *Admítelo Marshall tu la amas*-_ Decía su mente.

-Es cierto, pero prefiero seguir así por ahora, molestándola, fastidiándola, vigilándola cuando duerme, en fin así es mejor.

El vampiro estaba confundido, pero desde el primer día que él llego hasta ahora nunca se le ha ido la imagen de la princesa de la cabeza, ahora más que nunca piensa en ella.

* * *

_Mientras con Finn y Marceline..._

Ambos enamorados estaban jugando videojuegos que al parecer la vencedora suprema era Marceline.

-Finn, Mi héroe te volví a ganar-decía con aura altiva la vampiresa

-Claro que no, solo te deje ganar, eso es lo que hacen los verdaderos caballeros- excusándose por haber perdido más de 27, no, 28 veces contra Marci.

-Aww, si sé que eres un caballero, pero sabes que soy mejor en los videojuegos que tú amor mío- riéndose por lo bajo.

-Esta bien Marceline, si eres la ganadora, por eso eres la chica ideal para mi, fuerte, luchadora, ganadora, perfecta- Finn decía palabras que para el oído de Marci eran hermosas, a parte que el también quería detener eso para no llegar a discutir.

-Si lo sé- después de decir eso ambos se dieron un corto beso en los labios, para luego seguir jugando.

-Ahora si te ganaré Marceline ya lo verás- gritaba el héroe de ojos azules

-Ni lo sueñes-emparejó la vampiresa.

* * *

_En el Reino Helado..._

El Rey Helado y La Reina helada, todavía no habían perdido la mala costumbre de secuestrar y capturar príncipes y princesas.

-¡Oye! Que te he dicho sobre traer Príncipes a nuestra casa.-decía entre gritos el Rey Helado

-¡Oye! que te he dicho sobre traer Princesas a nuestra casa-igualmente la Reina Helada Protestó

-¿Qué? No vas a arruinar que tenga posibilidad de 10 o más príncipes potenciales- espetó la Reina Helada enojada

-¡Oye eso lo dije yo!-furioso

-Bueno estoy repitiendo lo que tu me dices cuando traes más princesas a nuestro reino de Hielo-esta vez la Reina Helada no se quedo atrás.

-¡CAPTURAR PRINCIPES, PRINCESAS ES MI TRABAJO!-gritaron ambos al unisonó lanzándose al mismo tiempo dos rayos congelantes los cuales ocasionaron que ambos se congelaran.

-¡Gunter ayúdanos, trae el frasco azul, ese funciona para deshacer el hechizo congelante!

-No Gunter no lo… tires por la ventana- demasiado tarde ya lo había lanzado por allí

-Bueno, ahora nos quedaremos una semana congelados, hasta que se valla el efecto, y ¿que quieres hacer Reina Helada?

-¡CALLATÉ!

* * *

**Continuará…**

**Hola gracias! hey gracias por tus sugerencias y por leer la historia y estar al día... si no he actualizado pero tengan la certeza que nunca me olvidaría de ustedes. e_e habia cumplido años el 18 de febrero y eso! bueno ya graias por todo! gracias a los que leenn pero no dejan review! a los de otrso paises e idiomas... **


End file.
